How We Met Sequel
by ChaoticDreamz
Summary: Title explains all, I suggest you read the other one before you read this, but only if you want to. Basically takes place a year after how we met, and same age as the beginning of eyeshield 21. Warning: may be shounen ai/yaoi; and updates randomly
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: don't own, so don't sue

**Warnings**: may be yaoi/shounen ai; also may take awhile to update cause I'm lazy

Thank you for the reviews for the previous story!! (very happy)

hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

A normal life. Now that's something you can't exactly use to describe Kobayakawa Sena's life, considering his family was basically a famous yakuza-like group, often called the Kawa family.

'_Oh well, at least it never gets boring, although I wonder if that's actually a good thing or a bad thing,'_ thought Sena as he walked towards Deimon high school.

Sena had always wondered what it was like to participate in school like other kids his age, and was finally able to convince his parents to let him go. His parents had chosen the school for him, which was Deimon high school cause, well it was probably the easiest one to get into, no questions asked.

Today was the day to see which of the students that had applied for the school passed. And from what Sena had already heard about the school, it seemed as though anybody who applied would pass, since they needed more students.

Just as he walked through the gate, a girl walked up to greet him.

"Hello, are you lost?," the stranger asked. She had reddish-brown hair and had blue eyes and was carrying around a broom.

_'huh, I wonder what the broom is for,'_ Sena wondered.

"Hmm? Oh, ah, no not really. At least I don't think I am," Sena replied quickly, as soon as he remembered the question the girl asked.

"My name is Kobayakawa Sena, and you are?"

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Anezaki Mamori, nice too meet you Sena-kun."

"U-umm. It's nice to meet you too, Anezaki-san."

'_Aww, he' s so adorable and polite, unlike that demon!,'_ Mamori thought. "You don't have to be that polite, Sena-kun. You can call me Mamori."

"Ah. Umm…Mamo-neechan then?"

"Okay!" _'Kawaii,'_ she thought.

And so the conversation hitched off from there. When Mamori found out that Sena had applied to Deimon, she was quite surprised, because she had thought that Sena was younger than a 1st year.

Mamori had then decided to show Sena around and went with him to see if he had passed.

--------- Somewhere Nearby ---------

"Kekeke. This is the perfect time to start recruitment, so move your ass fucking fatty!," yelled the blonde haired demon.

"…..Don't you think there are better ways to recruit people Hiruma?," asked Musashi as he watched Hiruma and Kurita welcome those who passed and took their home phone numbers.

"Kekeke. Nope. Besides this is more fun and I get more info on them," Hiruma replied as he looked around for his next target. When he found one, he paused and realized who it was.

"Well, it looks like the fucking shrimp has decided to apply to this school."

"Who?," Kurita and Musashi asked. When Musashi saw who Hiruma was looking at, he was surprised.

"Sena?," Kurita asked out loud.

"Not so fucking loud, fucking fatass!! We can't get near him yet because of that fucking student council woman is right next to him. Che, she can get so fucking annoying, so we'll just stick around a wait."

'_You're the one yelling though,'_ thought Musashi as he scratched his ear. "You mean spy and eavesdrop on them?"

"Kekeke. Just shut up and hide."

* * *

"Do you hear something?," Sena asked.

"Hmm? Not really. Oh look I see your name Sena! Number 21, congratulations!!!"

"Th-thank you."

"Oh and before I forget to tell you. Stay away from Hiruma Yoichi. He's the most demonic person in this school and if you get involved with him you'll get into tons of trouble!"

_'Hiruma Yoichi?........Oh the one with the big pointy ears that was with Musashi-san....I wonder....'_

Sena just smiled and laughed, "I'm sure he's not that bad Mamo-neechan. Umm I'm just wondering though but… do you happen to like him?"

…

"EH?!?! W-w-what makes you think that?!?!? T-there's no way that I'd have a crush on a demon like him!! U-umm, now that I think about it I have to go to a meeting with the rest of the student council. I'll see you later Sena!!"

Before Sena could say anything else, Mamori was already gone. _'Umm…oops?'_

"KEKEKEKE!"

Sena turned around to the sound of a familiar voice and found Hiruma laughing and practically in tears. Kurita and Musashi sweatdropped.

"Hiruma……."

"Ah. Good morning Musashi-san," said Sena. Musashi just nodded his head back in greeting and said," Thank you."

"Eh? For what?," Sena asked, confused.

"Kekeke, he's thanking you for the money you gave him as an apology for the trouble your little minion brought! And don't deny it cause we already know that you're part of the Kawa family!! Considering it was so obvious!"

_'What part of it was obvious?!,'_ Kurita and Musashi thought incredulously.

"Oh. Umm, then your welcome?," Sena said as if he didn't even hear the 'Kawa family' part of Hiruma's sentence.

"Eh? You're not gonna deny it Sena?," Kurita asked, worried that something bad was gonna happen.

"Deny what? If you know something, then you just know it right?," Sena said.

"Che. For someone from the Kawa family you don't seem or act threatening or yakuza-like. Just fucking shrimpy. Anyway I guess I'll just be fucking blunt with this one," said Hiruma. The three of them looked at Hiruma questioningly.

"YA-HA!! Join the American Football club!!," Hiruma shouted out loud. Kurita and Musashi sweatdropped. Again. They had thought that Hiruma was going to do something seriously damaging to the kid…..like blackmail.

"……the American Football club? Umm well I don't exactly know how to-"

Before Sena could finish, Hiruma threw a bunch of papers of the American Football club ads, applications, and other info at him.

"YA-HA!! To our next victim- I mean- Welcome to Deimon High! Kekeke….."

"Sorry about that Sena-kun. Hiruma seems a little more excited than usual, perhaps its because there's a lot of people he can recruit," Kurita apologized.

"Ah, don't worry about it."

Sena waved them good-bye as Kurita and Musashi ran to catch up to Hiruma. He looked at the football club papers that were left littered on the ground and decided to pick a few up.

'_I wonder what Jung will say when I tell him what happened today,'_ Sena thought. And he laughed as he imagined what reaction his long-time caretaker would have.

'_It seems as though high school will be a very interesting experience,'_ Sena smiled as a picked the papers up.

'_I hope tomorrow will be fun as well.'_

* * *

hmmm.... it seems a little short, don't you think? Oh well

I hope you enjoyed it, if not criticism is welcome I guess

**Ideas and suggestions are definitely welcome!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I should have thought of it sooner, but I guess I'll be answering reviews in my author's notes, because I don't even know if you guys check your email or not.

But I'm not even sure if you guys read author's notes either lol, oh well.

**Review Reply to:**

**Bar-Ohki: **thank you! I was a little worried, because I tend to have trouble starting a beginning

**Nightmaric: **thank you for reading! I'm not sure of the pairing of this story though, a lot of people are asking for musashixsena lol

**fuu: **I'm glad you like it!

**doki doki: **I'm glad you like it! I hope you continue reading and sorry if I take forever to update, because I like to procrastinate

Thanks for the reviews!! And I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter

* * *

Normally teens or kids dread the first day of school, worrying about this and that like _'ooh what am I gonna wear?'_ or _'aw man I hope I don't get my head flushed down the toilet on the first day.'_

Sena on the other hand was ecstatic. He had never gone to school, because his parents and relatives thought it would be best if he was tutored and home schooled like his cousins. Being watched over twenty-four-seven was a just a plus for his aunts and uncles, just to make sure he never tried to outdo their sons and daughters.

'_I was never really interested in taking over the family business anyway,_' thought Sena as he left the empty house, making sure to lock the door.

Then he paused and thought, _'Now that I think about it, I've never been interested in anything, or even had a goal.'_

…

'_That kind of sounds sad……Alright!! I guess my first goal will be to get through a normal school day! And making a few friends would be a nice change too,'_ Sena thought happily as he walked in the direction of the school.

'_Ah. I hope I didn't forget my keys…'_

_

* * *

_

As the bell rang, signaling the start of homeroom, teens could be seen scurrying through the halls. Some trying to make an effort of not being late, while others just took their sweet time as if they were strolling through a park.

Student council members were also trying to get the students to class, when Mamori noticed Sena staring in awe at the students and the halls of the school.

"Sena! What are you doing? You're going to be late for your first day," Mamori yelled, snapping Sena out of his daydream.

"Huh? Oh! Good morning, Mamo-neechan. Eh-heh, I'll be going now!!," Sena replied and tried to hurry to class.

"And don't forget about staying away from Hiruma!," Mamori said, worried that Sena wasn't taking her warning seriously.

"Hai, hai," Sena chuckled as he said this. Before Mamori could say anything else Sena was already gone in a blink of an eye.

'_Huh? He's already gone, that was fast,_' Mamori thought.

'_Oh! I better get to class as well!'_

_

* * *

_

At the beginning of homeroom, the teacher made the students stand up and introduce themselves, since they were new to the school and he thought it was a good idea for them to get to know each other. As the everyone started introducing themselves, you could pretty much hear whispers amongst the students commenting on the ones talking.

'_eww, what the heck is on that guy's face?'_

'_haha, that one is soo a dork.'_

'_ugh, I think someone farted. Do you smell that?' _

'_ohh, what a total babe.'_

'_no way! I saw him first!'_

When it was Sena's turn, he looked around nervously and then suddenly smiled sweetly.

"Um.. Hello, my name is Kobayakawa Sena. It's a pleasure to meet you, and I hope we can be friends."

There was a strange silence as Sena retook his seat and began to stare out the window. Then whispers began once more as some students began to form their own opinion of him.

'_Aww, he's so adorable! I just want to squeeze him to death!'_

'_hmph! Who does that guy think he is?!'_

'_ugh! Dude! Where is that smell coming from?!'_

'_hmmm…I have a rock in my shoe'_

'_tee-hee'_

After all the students were done with their introductions, the teacher decided that since it was their first day of school, he would give them a free day today.

Sena was putting all his things in his bag while the students began to go home, and hadn't noticed the three boys that were still in the room.

'_Hmm… I wonder what clubs I should join… oh wait there's the football club… but would that be the right sport for me? Well I could always see what they're up to…hmmm choices, choices…'_

Just when Sena turned to go he heard one of the three boys call him.

'_Hmm? Oh that must be… umm what's their name?.... I think it was Jumonji, Kuroki and Togano…'_

Before either of them had a chance to say anything, the classroom door opened, revealing Musashi with a new haircut: the chicken butt mohawk.

There was a complete silence as everyone in the room took in the outrageous hairdo.

"Phhttt….u-umm… W-what happened to your hair Musashi-san? And what are you doing here, I thought you had club activities," Sena said, trying to keep in his surprise.

In the background you could see the Hah-Hah brothers coughing, trying to cover up their laughter.

"Oh… I just thought… Well I just came by to see how you were doing on your first day, that's all. And the hairdo was Hiruma's idea of a joke for the teachers. I think it makes me look older though."

"HAH?"

"HAAH?"

"HAAAAH?!"

"N-no, not really. Actually I think…never mind."

'_This guy doesn't even look young enough to be a student!!!,'_ the Hah brothers thought, recovering from their laughing fit.

Before anything else could happen Hiruma waltzed right into the room, gun in hand and in his football uniform.

"Kekeke, so this is where you were, fucking old man. Did you find anyone to join the American football club?"

"Nah, I didn't ask around yet," Musashi replied, picking at his ear.

"Che. Well?!?! Don't fucking laze around!! Get to it!!," Hiruma yelled. He then turned to the three brothers and Sena.

"YOU! If you're not joining then scram!!"

"Hah?"

"HAAH?"

"HAAAH?!"

"What the hell are you saying?! This isn't even your classroom!," the three of them exclaimed.

"Kekeke, if you're not leaving then… DIE!!"

Hiruma then proceeded to shoot his guns at the Hah-Hah brothers, chasing them out of the classroom and destroying the desks, floor, and ceiling in the process.

'_I feel bad for whoever has to pay for the damage.'_

Then Kurita came into the classroom.

"AH! Musashi! You haven't changed into your football uniform yet. Hurry, practice is going to start soon!"

Kurita then noticed Sena standing in the corner, watching everything in amusement.

"Hello, Sena! Are you going to join any clubs? How about the football club?!," Kurita asked, his eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Hmm? Oh. Um… sorry I'm not really into football."

After hearing this Kurita's mood seemed to droop,"Oh. I see."

Sena sweatdropped.

'_Wow. He seems really disappointed…'_

"Umm… Kurita-san if you don't mind me asking, but why are you guys working so hard at playing football?"

Of course, when Sena asked this, Kurita began his passionate speech about going to the Christmas bowl. Sena then learned that in their 3rd year the seniors had to work hard and study in order to go to college, so they weren't allowed to participate in any sports. That meant that this was their last year to aim for their dream of going to Christmas bowl.

'…_I see so this is their last year to aim for the Christmas bowl. That's a big dream… I wonder if I could have one too…'_

Musashi noticed that Sena had been awfully quiet after Kurita had finished talking, and both noticed that Sena was deep in thought.

"Sena. Is something wrong?"

"Hmm… no, not really. I was just thinking about something."

"About what?," Kurita curiously asked.

"That even if I might not be very good… You wouldn't mind if I joined do you?"

"EHH?! Really?!"

Kurita and Musashi looked at him in surprise.

"Y-yeah… that is if you don't mind."

Kurita shouted out loud happily.

"Of course you can join!!"

Musashi smiled for a moment, then turned to Kurita.

"By the Kurita, we don't have practice today. Club activities start tomorrow."

"EHH?!"

* * *

Moments later Kurita, Musashi and Sena, were walking out of school, and somewhere along the way Hiruma had joined them.

"Kekeke, it's just like the fucking fatass to get too excited and do something extreme."

"Hmmm…That's not very nice Hiruma."

Hiruma ignored Musashi's comment and once they were outside, he turned to Sena and smirked.

"So what's your reason for joining the club, fucking chibi?"

Sena paused before answering, while the other three looked at him curiously.

"I just want to know…."

"Know what?," Musashi asked.

Sena smiled softly and replied, "…what it feels like to share a dream with someone else."

* * *

whew! and there goes the 2nd chappie for ya!

lol chicken butt mohawk, i couldn't help but add it when i heard my friend describe musashi's hair like that

hope you enjoyed it!! and if you have any suggestions for this story please do share it!

i might need a little help with it later on


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Reply To:**

**Bar-Ohki:** lol that's a hilarious idea, I'm going to have to figure out a way to add that in, thanks for the suggestion!

**Nightmaric:** oh I see…that is kinda strange, perhaps it's because many people would prefer KidxTetsuma?

**blackraven1412BR:** uh I think I still have to type up how Musashi and Sena meet, but the first meeting between Hiruma, Kurita and Sena should be in the prequel oneshot. Well now that I think about it Sena is kinda calm in this fic…hmmm… is that a good thing?

**Toi-kun:** I'm glad you like it!! Sorry that it's so short, I'll do my best to try to lengthen it next time!! By the way, are you the same person as doki doki? Cause I seem to notice the similar wording of the sentence, or it could be just me being dumb lol

Although it's my first time typing up a chapter story, I'm beginning to notice that sometimes it gets harder to type up the next chapter lol, I don't know why though

Hmm…. Well anyways, onward!

* * *

"_I just want to know…."_

"_Know what?," Musashi asked._

_Sena smiled softly and replied, "…what it feels like to share a dream with someone else."_

The memory just kept replaying over and over again in his head, leaving him in a trance-like state.

'_I wonder what he meant by that,'_ Musashi thought as he walked side by side with Hiruma and Kurita to school.

He then snapped out of his reverie and noticed that Hiruma was also in deep thought, while Kurita was happily munching on his breakfast, which turned out to be an overstuffed hoagie.

They were just about to reach school, when Hiruma suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Hiruma?," Kurita asked, his mouth covered in crumbs. He was now munching on a box of pocky.

Musashi turned and looked in the direction that Hiruma was currently looking at.

Just around the corner across the street, was Sena, but he wasn't alone. There were also three wanna-be street thugs looking for some trouble and seemed to think that Sena was someone they could push around.

At first the thugs were confidently sneering and bullying Sena, until Sena smiled sweetly and said something. But the 'sweet smile' wasn't exactly the ones that Sena usually showed to Mamori or Hiruma, Musashi and Kurita, it seemed a little more psychotic and cruel.

Whatever Sena said must have made one of them angry, because one of the thugs started to swing his fist at him. Before the punch landed on it's target, Sena suddenly disappeared, and before the thugs realized what was happening, one of them suddenly received a kick to his temple sending him to the ground.

From where Hiruma, Kurita and Musashi were standing they could see what was happening perfectly fine. When the thug had tried to land the punch, Sena had moved swiftly away and around them and, probably because he was too short, sent a flying kick to the guy's head. Realizing that they couldn't bully the scrawny boy, the thugs quickly scattered.

Kurita and Musashi were surprised at how Sena was even able to fight the three husky men, almost twice his size, but that wasn't what Hiruma was surprised about. What he was amazed by, if that was even possible, was the speed of Sena's movement. It almost seemed inhuman.

Sena turned around, and was surprised to see the three of them. He was going to walk towards them, but then he tripped.

'_Che, beating up three fucking husky men, only to get taken down by fucking pebble that's lying on the street…'_

'_For a moment he kinda looked cool…'_

'_And there goes the serious mood…'_

* * *

After the morning surprise, Sena had explained to them that he had been trained in many different arts so that he could protect himself whenever he was alone.

They were now heading towards the football field to start morning practice. Hiruma threw a football uniform with the number 21 on it at Sena.

"This is your uniform fucking shrimp! Now get dressed! Fucking old man start practicing your kicks!!"

As they started morning practice, they taught Sena the rules, the basics of the game and how to play.

"YA-HA! Let's end it with the forty yard dash, since we haven't done it in a while! You're up first lardball!!"

"Hiruma-san is so mean…"

"Eh, don't worry about it, he's always like that."

Hiruma gave the timer to Sena, and gave Kurita the signal to start by firing his bazooka.

'_Where the heck does he even get all of those weapons?'_

Hiruma glanced at the timer over Sena's shoulder, which read 6.5…

Hiruma then proceeded to stomp and beat Kurita up, while cursing something along the lines of _'I'll fucking kill you!'_ and _'You fatass! What was all that fucking training for?!'_

When Musashi ran, he got a 5.3.

"…Che, not bad, but you still need to fucking work at it!"

He then turned to Sena, grinning mischeviously.

"Kekeke, and now it's the fucking shrimp's turn."

'_I have a dark, foreboding feeling about this for some reason.'_

After Sena's run, Hiruma looked at the timer in dissatisfaction. It read 5.0. When looking at the timer, Kurita was amazed while Musashi just picked his ear.

"WOW! That's awesome Sena! Hiruma how come your not happy?"

"…CEREBERUS!!"

"!!!"

"GAAAAHHHH!!!"

And that is how Sena met Hiruma's devilish dog, Cereberus. And of course, anybody involved in a chase with Cereberus never gets away unharmed…

----After school----

"Where the fuck is that chibi?!?! He's late!"

Hiruma was furious. It was after school and that meant after school club activities. Everyone had arrived except for Sena, so now they were roaming the school property searching for him. In Hiruma's case, stomping.

"Hiruma! What are you up to now?"

It was Mamori, a member of the school's disciplinary committee and also the student council.

"Che. None of your fucking business damn woman. Scram!"

"Hiruma that's not nice."

"…I think I found Sena."

They all whirled around to see where Musashi was and saw him walk into a classroom that said, Culinary Arts or cooking club.

'_What the fuck?'_

When they went into the classroom, they saw that Sena had just finished up cooking some curry. When the other students saw who it was that had just entered the room, they all screamed and ran around in panic.

"Hiruma! Look what you did!!"

"I didn't do anything, damn woman!!"

Kurita scurried over to where Sena and Musashi were. Musashi was looking at the curry that Sena had made.

"I didn't know that you could cook."

"Oh. Well I guess it's just a skill that you can acquire when you live alone sometimes."

"Oi, fucking shrimp! What the hell are you doing here?!?!"

Musashi sniffed the curry. Either he was ignoring Hiruma's yelling or he just didn't hear it. Sena looked at Musashi curiously. While that Mamori and Kurita were trying to calm the students down.

"Uhmm… would you like to try some? It might not be good though..eh heh," Sena asked, blushing a little.

"Sure."

Sena picked up a clean spoon and scooped up some curry with it. In the background Hiruma was glaring at them. He did not like being ignored.

Sena was going feed it to Musashi, like it was the most normal thing in the world to do, which it wasn't because that's something a couple would do.

Just when Musashi was about to eat the curry from the spoon that was in Sena's hand, blushing a little, Hiruma suddenly moved right in front of Musashi.

'_CHOMP'_

…

Sena sweatdropped, while Musashi quietly glared at Hiruma. Kurita, Mamori and the students that were left in the classroom were frozen, staring at the scene in either shock, suprise, or amusement, or all three. Suddenly a glaring contest erupted between Musashi and Hiruma.

"Y-you know Hiruma-san, if you wanted some you could have just asked," Sena said, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

Hiruma smirked and stuck out his tongue, while Musashi just sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

wow _waay_ shorter than the last chapter...

sorry, I kinda got lazy on this eh heh.... hopefully I will do better in the next chapter

Hmm... what should I type up next? ** Ideas are welcome** so feel free to suggest anything and dont be shy!

Im sure it will help me a lot!

Thank you very much for reading!!! Hope you stick around!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Reply To:**

**Sayakono:** lol im glad you like it!!

**Blackraven1412BR:** well its just like Sena to look cool but then ruin the image with his clumsiness or his shyness, and he tends to be the type to be oblivious with things concerning love lol, and thank you for the suggestions!! I'm sure they will be able to help me in the future

**Nightmaric:** same here!! With the Sena pairing part, though im not sure about the KidxTetsuma part, I never tried (nor do I think I will ever try). Its like if I try to read any pairing that doesn't have Sena in it, then I lose interest for some reason (and it has to be with another dude lol) Thanks for the suggestion!!

**Bar-Ohki:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope you will continue reading the story!

**ObliviousMoon:** I'm glad you enjoyed the story!!

Gahh!! It would seem as though I'm getting very busy this month cause its Christmas. I've got Christmas shopping (I think I'm done with that though, I just need to wrap it). I have to make Christmas cards for a lot of people, though I think I'm digging a hole for myself cause theres just so many people lol (and no I'm not gonna buy them!! I'm going to make them by hand cause its cheaper even though it will look crappy and take a long time) plus I have a ton of school work to do before the break…

But I'll try to update as soon as I can, and as soon as I get off my lazy ass to type up the chapter lol

Enough of holiday woes!! Onwards to the story!!

* * *

After everyone settled down, and Hiruma scared off the rest of the Cooking club's members, they sat down to enjoy Sena's curry.

"So fucking shrimp, how come you just joined the cooking club when you have club activities in the football club?!" Hiruma asked, wolfing down the delicious, homemade curry.

'_grrr…haven't had anything homemade in a while'_

"Hiruma!! Don't talk with your mouth full!! And Sena, you joined the football club?!? I don't really think that it's a good idea! You might get hurt. You can stay in the cooking club though," said Mamori, glaring at Hiruma.

"Kekeke, mind your own fucking business damn woman!! Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around like a fucking creepy stalker?!"

"E-excuse me?!?! I am not follo-"

"And you still haven't answered my question yet, fucking shrimp!!"

While Mamori stared at Hiruma in anger for interrupting her, Hiruma, Musashi and Kurita stared at Sena expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"Oh, well… Since I'm attending high school, my parents want me to join at least two clubs."

"WHAT?!? Grrrr…. That means you won't be able to join us as soon as practice starts!" Hiruma angrily stated, he didn't want any player to start slacking when they joined.

"Well, I'll try to finish cooking club activities and go straight to football practice! I'll even bring whatever I cooked to you guys," Sena replied, trying to convince Hiruma and not make him mad.

"Eh? Sena, you're really joining the football club?" Mamori stared at Sena in shock. Sena just nodded his head in reply.

Hiruma just stared at him for a moment, as Musashi nudged him with his elbow as if to suggest that it was a great offer. Hiruma then glared at Musashi and looked away, avoiding all of their eyes, mumbling and muttering in defeat. Kurita celebrated by cheering and gobbling down most of the curry, while Sena just laughed, obviously enjoying himself.

"HEY!! Fucking tub of lard!! Don't eat it all!!"

"Kurita!! Not all of the curry!!"

"Settle down!! You guys are making a mess!!"

And so, Hiruma decided to give Sena the title of Eyeshield 21 but told them that his identity must be kept a secret. Since Hiruma didn't want anyone to find out their secret weapon yet, he decided that eyeshield 21 will not be playing in the first game unless they were losing. Mamori decided to become the football team's manager, hoping to prevent Hiruma from getting out of hand, and thought that she might as well help them out. Hiruma didn't mind, more slaves for him.

Musashi, Kurita and Sena were just glad that a war didn't breakout in the middle of a cooking class.

Mamori turned to Hiruma.

"So when is our first game for the spring tournament?"

"Kekeke, day after tomorrow."

Kurita, Mamori, and Sena stared at Hiruma in shock, while Musashi just stared.

"WHAT?!?! THAT SOON?!?!"

* * *

The next day after morning practice, Hiruma informed the other four that they needed at least eleven players, so they had to recruit at least seven or eight more. And of course, whoever was unable to get any recruits were going to have a penalty game.

Mamori had no problem, seeing as almost all of the guys at school had the hots for her. Hiruma had blackmail on his side, so he didn't have any problems either. Musashi was able to get at least one or two, but Kurita was having no luck at all. Sena wasn't having any luck either, but he still had a few more people to ask.

When the bell rang for lunch, everyone but the hah brothers and Sena left. When Sena noticed them, he walked over.

"Umm excuse me, but would you like to participate in the football game?"

"HAH?"

"HAAAH?"

Two out of three of the brothers stared incredulously at Sena. They obviously thought it was a ridiculous idea.

"Umm… I'll take that as a no? Sorry for bothering you," Sena said, although he seemed a little worried he was smiling.

"Ah.. er- wait. I think I'm a little interested in playing," Jumonji said, causing Sena to pause at the doorway.

"HAAH?!" Togano and Kuroki stared at Jumonji in shock. They were surprised that Jumonji was even interested in football, and if he was he never showed it.

"Eh? Really?!" Sena's eyes seem to sparkle when he said this. He seemed happy and pleased.

'_Whew, now I won't have to find out what the penalty game is. But its good that I was able to get at least one person to join.'_

"Y-yeah. I just want to see how it is. That's all!" Jumonji said. For some odd reason he seemed a little nervous.

"Oh, well that's fine!!" Sena said, smiling brightly.

Togano and Kuroki then noticed that Jumonji was blushing a little.

'_Huh. So that's why…' _

"We'll join too!" said Togano and Kuroki.

"Eh? R-really?"

Sena gave them the info about where to meet and at what time for the game tomorrow.

After Sena left the classroom, Togano and Kuroki turned and looked at Jumonji.

"What?" Jumonji asked.

"So, you like him?" Kuroki asked straightforwardly.

"W-what kind of question is that?!"

"Kuroki look he's blushing!" teased Togano.

"Yeah, he's as red as a tomato!"

"SHUT UP!!"

* * *

When Sena left the classroom, he headed to the last place he need to go to, which was where the track team was. As Sena entered the room, he noticed that Ishimaru was the only one left in the room, cleaning.

"U-um excuse me, would you like to participate in the football game?"

"Sure," Ishimaru replied.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. When is it?"

"It's tomorrow."

"Huh? Oh well then I can't go, sorry."

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, I kinda have to deliver papers tonight, and I'm most likely not going to able finish."

"Oh…w-well, um… do you mind if I help you then?"

"Eh? Really?"

Sena nodded his head.

When it was time to deliver the papers, it was already dark outside. Ishimaru was going to ride a bike while delivering the papers, and told Sena that they would meet at the starting point, where they split up, once they were done.

The three hah brothers were just going home from the arcade when they saw Sena delivering papers. They were about to walk over to him when they suddenly saw a mysterious person in a suit walk up behind Sena.

'_Why the heck are we doing hiding behind this wall?! We should be warning him!!'_

'_You want that guy to notice us? We'll wait and see what happens next.'_

'_Shut up, both of you! I can't hear.'_

* * *

Sena was just about to finish up with the deliveries when he noticed someone's presence.

"Jung… what are you doing here? I thought you were in Korea with grandpa."

"Ka- uh- Sena-sama. I just came to see if you were okay…"

Sena turned around and studied him curiously.

"The others are here too, aren't they?"

"H-hai… Sena-sama should be more careful, especially at night…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Sena-sama… your grandfather's health has suddenly turned for the worst… he's currently in America right now…"

"Oh… I see… but he'll get better though…right?" Sena asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine… but right now our biggest concern is your safety," Jung answered seriously.

"N-no. You don't have to worry. I really don't think that anything bad is going to happened. Besides I'm sure my relatives and cousins know that I'm not interested in the family business position thing," Sena's eyes narrowed while saying this.

"But you do know that your relatives and cousins will do anything to get rid of competition, even if you don't plan on taking over the family business. They'll just try to get rid of you just in case!"

"… I understand that you're worried Jung… but I'm fine and I'm sure that I'll be okay, therefore I'll be staying in Japan. This conversation is over."

Sena began to quickly walk away, trying to make an escape from his overprotective, former caretaker. Jung was quick to stop him and try to convince him that it wasn't a good idea.

"But-"

Sena interrupted him and turned his face around to lookat him. Sena began to smirk and he winked playfully..

"I'm sure I'll be okay, because a certain overprotective caretaker is going to be there, right?"

"!"

Jung was surprised at first, but then felt relieved. That meant that he had permission, from Sena himself, to watch over him once more.

"Understood."

With that Jung disappeared into the shadows.

"It seems as though the games have begun," Sena murmured.

* * *

'_Oi did you hear anything?'_

'_No, because you guys kept running your mouths!'_

'_Hey where did Sena go?'_

* * *

The next morning, everyone met at the train station to go to the field where they were playing at. Kurita, since he was the only one who couldn't get any players, had to take the penalty game which was to carry all of the luggage that Hiruma deemed they needed.

"Fucking shrimp!! Hurry up!"

"H-hai!"

"Hiruma! Stop bullying Sena!!"

Just when Sena was about to reach them, he tripped over a pebble. Again.

'_AGAIN?!'_

'_Oh, boy.'_

Just when Sena was about to fall flat onto his face like a fool, he was caught by Musashi before he hit the ground. And Musashi 'just happened to be there'.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, thanks."

Some people began to notice that Hiruma seemed more angry than usual, while Togano and Kuroki noticed that Jumonji seemed to be glaring at something.

When Musashi noticed Hiruma glaring at him, he just stared back. But if you looked closer, you might notice the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

And when he was sure that no one but Hiruma was watching, Musashi smirked playfully.

'_Oh yeah, payback is a bitch.'_

Hiruma silently hissed back at him before they boarded the train.

* * *

Hmm... I think I'm a little more satisfied with this chapter because its a little longer (or it could be just my imagination)

and I give credit to** Nightmaric **for the suggestion of Musashi catching Sena scene!

Man, is it me or are the author's notes getting longer? Hmm.... oh well

Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll be patient enough for the next update!!! (i wonder if im forgetting anything...)

:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Reply to:**

**Haruhi. Hime:** Maaaybe lol thanks for reading!!

**Nightmaric:** lol I haven't read that one, but maybe I will (and that is convenient) glad you liked the chapter!

**ObliviusMoon:** thank you very much!! I'm glad you like it! I'll do my best to keep this fanfic going until it ends (if it ever decides to…gaahh)

**blackraven1412BR:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! And yes there will be a few more bodyguards showing up (like two I think…ooh me thinks I said too much!!) as for the same age group as Sena, I'm still deciding on that (probably one), and yes you'll probably see more of cool Sena…maybe. As for Agon, you'll see later or soon enough lol

**Phamalama:** Sorry I never read KHR, and I don't think I'll plan to because I are so lazy!! Lol and btw what do you mean by steadfast characterization (unfortunately I'm not all that smart either D: sorry) but I'm glad you like it!! Hope you stick around

**Bar-Ohki:** lol I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, it'll be more like he's going to be overworked with mafia and football rather than cooking club but I guess he'll be overworked nonetheless, unless Hiruma gets him to skip a few days of cooking club by blackmailing them lol… hmm that's not such a bad idea…

**Jo-kai:** I'm glad you like it!!

Man this chapter took a while to type up cause I didnt know what to do with the football scene, so I apologize if this chapter isn't good and just sucked.

* * *

As they reached the field where their game would take place, Hiruma informed them that their opponents were the Koigahama Cupids. Those who unwillingly joined the team weren't so enthusiastic of the idea of even playing. When they glanced over at their opponents' side of the field, they noticed that the team had girls with them.

"This is the Koigahama Cupid's third season. They're well known for bringing their girlfriends with them to games," Hiruma informed them, obviously trying to light a fire of jealousy in them. And of course he succeeded.

"Let's kill them!!"

"Yeah!!"

"We can take them!!"

Sena sweatdropped as he watched the scene unfold

"Hey, we're gonna have cheerleaders too, aren't we?" asked one of their team players.

"Yeah! The manager already took care of it right?"

Everyone then turned and looked expectantly at Mamori. Mamori just looked at them nervously, not sure what to tell them.

'_Phht, it's as if they're expecting __**her**__ to wear it…'_

"Hey there dirty devil bats," said Hatsujo, the Koigahama cupids' team captain.

"Sorry about all the noise. Our girlfriends just insisted on coming and cheering for us."

Hatsujo began looking around, as if he was searching for something.

"Eh? There isn't a single girl on your team??" Hatsujo suddenly asked, ignoring the fact that Mamori was sitting right there.

"Eh? Don't tell me that Deimon High is an all boys' school??... No way, none of the girls want to cheer you guys on?" Hatsujo asked.

'_That's exactly right,'_ Kurita thought gloomily.

'_Well, Hiruma-san and Musashi-san are good-looking enough for there to be fangirls, it's just that I don't think that Musashi-san cares and girls are just too afraid to approach Hiruma-san,'_ Sena thought remembering the looks that Musashi and Hiruma would receive from the girls at school.

The other guys were getting angry and began wondering where the hell Hiruma was.

'_grrr... this guy is….'_

'_Where the heck is Hiruma? Isn't he usually here with some kind of devilish comeback?'_

Sena and Musashi glanced around the field, wondering where Hiruma was.

"He's probably doing something right now. People should learn not to provoke him, considering it usually ends badly for them," Musashi told Sena.

"…Musahsi-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did all the girls go?"

"…."

Hatsujo turned to where his team was, and surely enough all of the girls had disappeared. They then proceeded to watch Hiruma convince the girls to cheer for the devil bats and showing them a picture of someone.

"Kyaaa! It's Sakuraba Haruto from Jari Productions!"

"Can we really see him if we cheer for you?!"

"Kekeke, sure…. Only if you cheer us on and we win."

"NOOOooo!"

"GO DEVIL BATS!"

"Is he famous?" Sena asked.

"Yup! He's also plays for an excellent team, the Oujo White Knights," Kurita informed him. Kurita then proceeded to explain to him on their last game with the Oujo White Knights, while in the background Hiruma turned on the sprinkler to extinguish a certain fire, with a click of a button on his laptop.

"Do you want to know how he got the picture?"

"N-no, I think get the picture," Sena said sheepishly.

"Fucking shrimp!! Why don't you go and do something useful!! We won't be using you yet, unless we're losing!"

Mamori began calling them over.

"Hiruma! Kurita! Hurry up, the game is starting!"

"Alright fucking manager! Don't get your panties in a twist! And shrimp if you're gonna go somewhere, be sure to stay nearby in case we need you!" Hiruma yelled as he strapped on his helmet.

"Let's fucking kill them!!"

* * *

When the game started, Sena informed Mamori that he wanted to take a walk around the area to see if there was anything interesting.

"Well… alright, but don't go too far, in case we need you, ok Sena?"

"Okay Mamori-neechan."

Just as Sena decided to go back to the field, he heard a scream.

"Sa-sakuraba!!"

When Sena turned around, he saw Sakuraba, the person that was in the photo earlier, and another person that was with him, Shin Seijuro.

And of course the fangirl that just fainted.

"L-let's let her sleep," Sakuraba told Shin.

Sena sweatdropped.

'_Well, it looks like its nothing serious so I'll just go…'_

* * *

When Sena got back, he found that the devil bats were doing fairly well even though no had even scored yet. He also noticed that Shin and Sakuraba were there too, recording the play.

_'Oh, it's those two...'_

"Damn it!! Get outta here!!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's Sakuraba!"

"I don't give a shit about Sakuraba! Look who's next to him!"

'_That was kinda harsh…'_

"Who is he?" Sena asked. And of course his question brought on another rant about Shin, and the White Knights and their last game. Hiruma glared at them, until he suddenly smirked.

"Hey!! There's Sakuraba Haruto from Jari Productions!"

"KYAA!!! It's Sakuraba!!!"

"AUUGH!!"

"Suffer!!! Kekeke!!"

"Sakuraba! There's something wrong with the camera!"

"What?!"

"KYAAA!! SAKURABA!!"

"NOOOOooo!!!"

* * *

The game eventually came to an end, with the devil bats somehow winning without even having to put 'eyeshield 21' into the game.

"Hooraay!! We won!!" Kurita exclaimed cheerfully.

"Somehow…"

"As long as we don't play against the White Knights next, we'll be okay!!"

"We're playing against the White Knights…" Mamori said, looking at the team schedule.

"What?!"

"Kekeke, looks like we'll be using you in our next game, fucking shrimp!!" Hiruma said, popping his bubble gum.

"We're gonna have to make sure you know and remember the basics!! Prepare to practice until you feel like you're fucking dying!! Kekeke!"

'_I hope he remembers that I still have to go to the cooking club…'_

* * *

On the day of their second game, the bleachers were filled with mostly fangirls of Sakuraba, and of reporters walking around the field trying to get interviews. And of course the Shinryuji Nagas were there to watch the White Knights play.

"Hmph, there's nothing but trash here; I don't even know why we're here. Plus there's still a lot of time before the game even starts," Agon grumbled.

"Agon, behave yourself!" Unsui said.

"We're here to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But Unko-chan, there aren't even pretty girls here, except for the devil trashes' manager…ooh nice legs," Agon said as he stared through a pair of binoculars.

'_Oh come on! We're not even sitting down yet, and he's already checking out girls!'_

While Agon was staring through the binoculars, another person caught his eye. It was a young, foreign woman with long blonde hair, wearing casual clothing and a pair of dark sunglasses. It was obvious that she was older than him, probably around early twenties, but she was gorgeous. Many of the girls who were nearby were glaring at her in jealousy.

"Whoa," Ikkyu said, when he noticed who Agon was staring at.

Even though she had dark sunglasses on, Agon noticed that she was staring intensely towards the field, as if she was expecting someone.

"Urrgh… Agon you can't go flirting with every pretty girl you see," Unsui said.

Agon snorted.

"Watch me."

Just when he was about to walk over there and try to woo the pretty lady, he heard a voice that he did not want to hear. Even the young woman was startled by the outburst.

"YA-HA!! Work slave, work!!"

When they glanced over at where Hiruma was, they saw that he was making some of his 'slaves' carry heavy equipment. He was obviously angry and frustrated about something, therefore was currently taking it out on his team, while Musashi was just scratching his ear.

Agon then noticed that the young lady was walking quickly towards the devil bats team and that the shrimp that was next to Musashi was surprised by her appearance.

'_She knows that shrimp trash?'_

One of Agon's teammates noticed that he was staring at Sena, and came to a sudden conclusion that Agon was not going to be happy about.

"Oi, Agon. You interested in guys now?"

Agon's vein popped.

"What the fuck gave you that idea!?"

"Well you were staring at that kid over there like you wanted to eat him…"

"Just shut up before I kill you, trash!!"

'_Well, he didn't deny it…'_ Unsui thought as he and Ikkyu were trying not to burst out laughing.

Hiruma's ear twitched, as he listened to the conversation.

'_Fuck! Not him too!!'_

"Aaargh! I do not need this kind of fucking competition!! It's bad enough that there's still those two!" Hiruma screamed aloud, confusing his teammates and those around him. Musashi just snorted, while Jumonji stared at him in confusion.

"I thought you wanted the competition, so that we could be a better football team, Hiruma," Musashi said jokingly.

"You know that's not what I was fucking talking about, fucking old man!!"

* * *

And thats the end of this chappie. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and if not **please** give me some **suggestions**!!!

Suggestions keep my creativity and imagination flowing.

Hope you stick around for the next installment!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Reply to:**

**Blackraven1412BR:** lol wow that's a lot of suggestions right there, thank you very much, they will help me greatly!! I can already feel the gears of my imagination turning

**ObliviusMoon:** ding ding!! You are correct she is a bodyguard lol, wow was that too obvious? Awww thanks for the compliment, I know im great (lol nah im just kidding) im glad you enjoy the story so far!

**momonoko:** thanks for reading and happy to know that you enjoy this story, and don't worry im sure Hiruma is gonna have a whole lot more competition

**Bar-Ohki:** im glad you like it!! Lol and no he is not thrilled that he has a whole bunch of competition, would you?

**Kitsurugi Kou:** thank you for reading and I am happy to know that you enjoyed the story

Phew sorry for the delay in updating, but you know, it was Christmas and that meant celebrating and relatives coming over and I had projects due before break began that I hadn't started, so yeah it was busy. But the times that I did had time to update, I didn't cause I was a lazy bum lol

Holy cripes!! I just went back to chappie 5 and realized that I had somehow accidentally deleted **Haruhi. Hime **in the review reply; I sincerely apologize and will fix that!!

Hope you enjoy the chappie!

* * *

As everyone was suiting up for their game against Oujo, most of the Devil Bats team members were grumbling over game.

"Shin will be playing won't he?"

"If he's playing then I don't wanna do this anymore."

"Shut your fucking mouths!!! You imbeciles don't have to worry about Shin cause we have a secret weapon that they don't know about! Kekekeke….."

Mamori, Musashi, and Kurita sweatdropped at the scene, feeling a little bad for Sena. Sena on the other hand was trying to pay attention to what Hiruma was saying while trying to signal the foreign blonde that now wasn't exactly the best time to talk.

"Oi, fucking chibi!! Isn't there something that you have to do?!"

"H-hai Hiruma-san…"

And with that Sena rushed off to get dressed, while the young woman secretly followed.

* * *

"Kawa-sama, you're not actually thinking of participating in this game are you?" the young woman asked, pushing up her sunglasses.

"Actually I am. I don't think that there's going to be any harm in having a little fun. By the way, Ella, where's Eli? You two siblings are usually together," Sena replied, trying to change as quickly as possible while holding conversation.

"Jung had him run an errand. You wouldn't believe the tantrum Elliot threw when he heard that he had to go run the errand instead of coming to see you… Kawa-sama please don't change the subject," Ella said. Sena just laughed.

"Oh, but Ella I already have! And what have I told you about calling me that? Sena is just fine, it is my name. Honestly I really wonder about you and Jung sometimes."

Ella sighed in defeat.

"Alright, we'll talk about this later. Be sure to call if there's any trouble."

"I'm sure I don't need to call for help if you're just going to spy on me from the stands," Sena replied, chuckling softly as he ran off.

"..."

* * *

Sena had returned to the field just when Hiruma was about to send Cerberus to go look for him. Hiruma then proceeded to 'introduce the secret weapon' to the team as Eyeshield 21 and explained the simple game play to them, telling them that Eyeshield 21 was probably the only one who was going to receive the tackles from Shin.

"Well then, we'll be counting on you to sacrifice yourself!"

'_What?!'_

Jumonji glanced at Eyshield 21 curiously, thinking that he seemed a bit familiar, but before he could think any more on the subject, the game was signaled to begin and everyone huddled up.

"We'll fucking kill them!! Ya-Ha!!!"

"Glory to the kindom!"

As everyone went into their positions, Hiruma had noticed that Shin was sitting out on the bench instead of taking his position on the field.

"Kekeke, it seems as though they're not putting Shin on the field yet… Eyeshield 21!! Prepare to knock them off of their fucking feet!!!"

As the audience watched the first half of the game play out, they were amazed at how the player called Eyeshield 21 was able to dodge and run past the other players with ease. It felt as if he was holding back a little.

"Although we originally came here to watch Shin, he hasn't been put into the game yet, but this is an interesting find," Unsui said watching carefully.

"Tsk, I could probably take him," Agon retorted arrogantly. He wasn't really paying any attention to the game because he was searching for the blonde that he had seen earlier and had just found her all the way on the other side of the stands. When the blonde looked over in his direction, Agon flashed a charming smile towards her, but she only raised an eyebrow in amusement and returned her attention to the game.

"I see that someone just got rejected even though they didn't even say anything yet," Unsui said, amused. He had been watching in the corner of his eye.

"Shut up Unko-chan!!!!" Agon growled. They didn't have time to say anything else when the mysterious player scored a touchdown, sending the audience and the players into a loud commotion. Musashi then kicked for the extra-point conversion, easily earning them an extra point.

Agon tsked as he watched the next part of the game play out. Although Oujo was on the offensive now, they had suddenly lost the ball to Deimon.

"Hey look! Shin is coming in now!"

"Outta the way ugly!!!"

"…..jerk…."

The next play began with Hiruma passing the ball to Sena. As Sena came up through the middle, he easily passed and dodged the players that tried to tackle him. Some of his teammates had hopes that he would make it, until those hopes were dashed when they noticed Shin catching up to Eyeshield 21. Just when it seemed like Sena was going to be able to pass Shin, he was caught and taken down by the infamous Spear Tackle.

'_So this is the Spear Tackle….'_

Takami and Sakuraba noticed that Shin seemed a little more tense than usual.

"Is something wrong Shin?"

"…. It's just that…. He seems to be holding back for some reason…." Shin mumbled to himself. Oujo's coach, Gunpei Shoji, having heard Shin mumbling to himself, glanced curiously at Eyeshield 21, who seemed to be having some difficulty getting up from the ground.

"Are you okay?" Kurita asked Sena.

"Y-yeah I think so. I was just surprised…"

"Che, you better stop fucking holding back, or else you'll get hurt real fucking hurt chibi. Shin isn't an opponent you should fucking take lightly," Hiruma said, smirking for some reason.

"E-eh?! Sena was holding back this whole time?!" Kurita shouted surprised and amazed. Hiruma then proceeded to pound and curse him out, drowning out what he was saying.

"What?! You need help stretching fucking fatty?! Let me help you out!!"

'_What the fuck are you doing fucking fatty?! You almost blew our cover!!!'_

'_S-sorry Hiruma.'_

Sena and Musashi sweatdropped at the scene. Musashi then patted Sena on the back reassuringly.

"Just do your best out there and I'm sure you'll be fine."

"…yeah."

In the next few minutes of the game, Oujo was able to score a touchdown and earn an extra point, tying the game with seven to seven. Takami noticed that in the next play, Hiruma was making sure that no one except for Shin was in the way when Eyeshield 21 had the ball, causing them to go up against each other again.

And this time, instead of catching Eyeshield 21, all Shin was able to grasp was air. The crowd watched in shock and amazement as Eyeshield 21 moved and scored another touchdown with inhuman speed.

"YA-HA!!"

"Alright we might just have a chance at beating the White Knights!!"

While the devil bat team was chattering excitedly, Musashi and Hiruma turned to Sena.

"You okay Sena?"

"H-hmm? Oh…yeah I'm fine."

"Kekeke, did the fucking white knight give you a scare? Too challenging for a fucking yakuza heir?" Hiruma said, smirking.

"No, it's not that. It's just that you don't exactly have opponents and enemies like him or you, when you're in the yakuza," Sena stated bluntly.

'_And I'm quite sure that there's going to be more….in a way I kinda think that that's kind of scary and exciting at the same time….is that a good thing?'_

As Sena was in his own little world, deep in thoughts, Hiruma just stared at him, surprised that he was so blunt.

'_Che, looks like the shrimp still has a few more surprises….'_

Musashi snorted.

"What the fuck do you think is so amusing, fucking old man?"

"It's just….your face was so priceless."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! Never mind that, go get into your fucking positions!!!"

Everyone in the crowd was surprised with the outcome. After a few more plays, the White Knights were leading with the Devil Bats not too far behind.

Just when Sena was coming up through the line, he noticed that one of the players, Sakuraba, had gotten on the field to get something right in the way of the play. Sena had tried to stop and twist out of the way but ended up crashing into Sakuraba anyway, causing them both to smash into the side benches, injuring both players in the process.

'…_crap…I screwed up…'_

Sena seemed to be fine, but Sakuraba had to be taken to the hospital because of his collarbone. This angered the millions of Sakuraba fans.

"Che, ignore them, it was his fucking fault for going out onto the field."

"Don't worry about it Sena."

The game continued once more, but Hiruma's eyes narrowed when he noticed that Sena was wincing. Shin also noticed and easily catching Eyeshield 21 had confirmed both of their suspicions that he was injured.

Sena was pulled out of the game, and when inspected by Hiruma, they found that he had sprained his ankle and it had already begun to swell.

* * *

hmmm.... i think this one is a bit too short as well, so ill try to make the other chapters a little longer (**keyword** being **try** here people, so no promises!)

but i hope you enjoyed it!!!

and there will be two overdue christmas sidestories updated to this story soon (like at least 2-5 days at most, tomorrow if im lucky) details shall be in the chapters themselves, so please be patient with me

i apologize if this chapter was not interesting


	7. Side Story: A Christmas special

**Review Reply To:**

**ObliviusMoon:** I'm glad you love this story so far! Yup, yup that is so that Deimon loses! How else am I gonna continue the story? As you can see I'm not all that creative lol, poor Sakuraba (^__^);;

**faiyaryuu:** yes, yes he does cause he's just too adorable to resist! I'm happy to know that you like it!

This is a **SIDE STORY**, which basically means that it either happens nowhere near the current timeline of the story (past) or it happens somewhere in between the chapters (probably not going to be very specific about that, sorry)!! And basically a way overdue Christmas special, hope you guys enjoy it!!

* * *

~December, 21~

A few months had already past since ten-year old Hiruma Yoichi had discovered that hole in the fence of an American army base, and ever since then he had been earning tons of cash from all of the card games and bets that he had made with the soldiers there. And today was no exception.

Although it was almost Christmas, a time where families and relatives usually gathered together to spend time with each other, get free stuff (coughpresentscough) and just have an excuse to party, Hiruma was spending his break betting and gambling instead of spending time with his family.

'_It's not like anybody is ever home anyway…'_

Hiruma frowned, kicking the soft snow as he walked by the alleys, heading towards the apartment that he currently stayed at.

'_Besides, I've got everything I need right here,'_ Hiruma thought as he patted a small case that was filled with all of the money that he had won. It was orange with a few stickers of different cartoon drawings that were stuck on the side, along with the words 'Born to kill' scribbled across the surface of the case. Who would ever suspect that it was filled with a ton of cash?

Hiruma suddenly turned his head towards one of the alleys, and saw a suspicious group of people. One of them was having trouble holding a child by the arm, struggling and trying to prevent the child from escaping. A few others were trying to drag something away, as if trying to hide it.

Curious, Hiruma hid around the corner of the wall and squinted at the scene and tried to make out what they were saying.

'_It looks like they're trying to hide…'_

Hiruma's eyes widened in realization.

'… _a dead body!'_

"Hey you!!!"

'_Shit!! Busted!!'_

One of the men standing there saw Hiruma peeking around the corner, and was now pulling a gun from his jacket. The child that had been struggling earlier now broke free from the grip that was on his arm with a quick but harsh kick to the guy's shin and a punch to the guy's nose.

Just when the man was about to fire his gun, the kid jumped and literally did a twirling back kick to his face.

'_Whoa, nice moves…'_

Hiruma could now see that the kid was a brunette with the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen and noticed that he was gripping tightly onto some stuffed toy, as if afraid of dropping it.

'_Kinda cute…Wait…WHAT?!' _

The young brunette ran up to Hiruma, quickly grabbed his hand and both started running.

"Come on!! Run!"

As they were running towards the main streets of town, Hiruma turned around and saw that they were being chased by the goons.

"Hey!! Get back here you little shits!"

'_Che, fat chance…'_

Hiruma gripped tightly onto the smaller hand and suddenly began leading them through a thick crowd of last minute shoppers. Just to make sure that their pursuers lost them, he zigzagged through town and took complicated routes. When he was sure that they weren't being followed anymore, they stopped to catch their breath.

"So… what do we do now?" the boy asked.

"What do you mean _we_? Aren't they after _you_?" Hiruma asked, not exactly wanting to be part of the trouble that the boy was currently in.

"Why are they after you anyway? Never mind, I don't care, now shoo!"

"No can do!!" the boy exclaimed. He seemed a bit too cheerful after what just happened.

"They're after you now too, because you're a witness and now they're trying to get you, so that they can get rid of the witnesses."

'_Tch, the kid's got a point…'_

"And as for them being after me…well it's kinda complicated…maybe I'll tell you later, but for now we have to find a place to hide!"

"Wait! Not so fast! You need a place to hide, I don't. What makes you think that I'm going to let you go with me? I don't even know you!"

Hiruma glared at the boy, but the glare seemed to falter when he saw that the young brunette was about to be on the verge of tears. Hiruma hesitated and that was where the puppy eyes came in.

'_Grrrr…..dammit!'_

"Fine!! Let's go!!" Hiruma huffed, cheeks reddening.

"Eh? A-are you sure?" the kid asked, surprised about the change of mind.

"Let's just go before I change my mind!" Hiruma shouted, yanking the smaller boy with him.

* * *

"Nice apartment! No one else lives here with you?"

"No, and don't touch anything," Hiruma grumbled. He watched as the brunette curiously walked and looked around the room.

"If no one else lives here then who do you spend Christmas with?" the boy asked.

"No one… I don't celebrate Christmas with anybody…who are you anyway?"

"Oh…ummm…you could call me Kawa if you want. Sorry for the trouble by the way…and thanks for letting me stay for a while."

"Tch, whatever… it's not like you gave me any choice anyway," Hiruma mumbled, blushing. No one had ever thanked him before. It was a little weird.

'_Stupid puppy eyes….'_

"So start explaining!! Why were those guys after you?" Hiruma demanded.

Kawa started explaining that he was one of the heirs to a large and famous family and that the people who Hiruma had seen earlier were a smaller group that was opposing his family. Hiruma found out that the family was famous for not only being large but also a yakuza group. The opposing group earlier had attempted to kidnap Kawa and had killed his bodyguard.

Hiruma groaned, wondering what on earth had he gotten himself into. Kawa looked at him worriedly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine, just give me a few moments to think this out…" Hiruma mumbled.

"So since I'll be staying with you for a while, what are we going to do for Christmas?" Kawa asked.

"Huh?" Hiruma stared at Kawa in confusion.

"Well, since we're staying together, I just figured that we would celebrate Christmas together too!" Kawa said happily.

"I'll even pay you back when all of this blows over, if you want! Please?"

"Do what you want…" Hiruma groaned, massaging his temple.

"Yay!" Kawa exclaimed, hugging his stuffed toy.

Now that Hiruma had gotten a closer look at the toy in the brunette's arms, he noticed that it wasn't your average cute toy. In fact some might even call it hideous. It's whole entire body was black and it had one buttoned eye while the other was a stitched up X, where Hiruma figured it's eye used to be. It had, what looked like it was supposed to be two bunny ears, except for the fact that one of them seemed to have shriveled up and died. It's mouth seemed to be sewed into the shape of sharp teeth. It was also patched up with different pieces of cloth on certain parts of it's body, along with the fact that it's whole entire body was practically stitched together as if someone ripped the whole thing apart and sewed it back.

"Do you know how ugly that thing is?" Hiruma asked, pointing at the doll.

"It's not ugly! I think Yomi is cute and very nice to hug." Kawa said defensively, hugging 'Yomi' tighter.

"It sure doesn't look like it. It looks like a kid's worst nightmare," Hiruma said back.

"Well then, a kid's worst nightmare must be my favorite toy," Kawa said back jokingly, smiling. He then shoved Yomi into Hiruma's arms.

Hiruma snorted while being forced to hug the surprisingly soft toy. Well, it's characteristics did make it endearing…. Hiruma groaned inwardly, wondering what the kid was doing to him and turning him into, as said child skipped happily around.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Che, since you probably gave me your family name, I'll give you mine. It's Hiruma." Hiruma grumbled. Kawa just smiled.

As night time approached, Hiruma forced Kawa to get ready for bed and gave him some clothes to change into. Of course, like any other kid who didn't want to go to sleep yet, Kawa threw a small tantrum but was cooperative when Hiruma threatened to physically hurt Yomi if he didn't go and get ready.

They were now lying down in the same bed, getting comfortable, at least Hiruma was trying to, Kawa had no problem at all.

'_This is a big bed… then why the fuck are we so close?!'_ Hiruma thought.

"Hey, Hiruma?"

"What?" Hiruma snapped, wanting to sleep.

"When's your birthday?"

"None of your beeswax. Why are you asking?"

"Just asking…."

Kawa looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Why are you asking me all of these questions?" Hiruma asked, glaring at the smaller boy.

"Just wanna know, so just tell me," Kawa stated, staring at Hiruma with big, curious eyes. Hiruma thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I would want… a laptop… or an ipod or something….football?....I don't know, just go to sleep." Hiruma mumbled, slowly closing eyes. He thought Kawa was sleeping until he heard the most ridiculous question yet.

"Hey Hiruma? Are we getting married?"

"What the fuck gave you that ridiculous idea?!" Hiruma shouted. Jerking up into a sitting position. Kawa sat up as well.

"Well… usually only married couples sleep in the same bed, or a parent and their child or siblings. And last time I checked, neither of us are parents and we're not siblings…"

Hiruma growled while lying back down, blushing at the question.

"Why did you ask me for my birthday?" Hiruma asked quietly, quickly attempting to change the subject.

"You're so horrible at changing the subject Hiruma," Kawa giggled, lying back down.

"But I guess I'll let you go on that one. I asked because I wanted to know that's all," Kawa whispered, obviously getting tired and sleepy.

Hiruma just sighed softly.

"I'm not telling cause you're probably not gonna be around long enough anyway, so its pointless."

Kawa was silent for a moment. Hiruma thought he had fallen asleep, unil he answered back.

"Sorry for asking…" Kawa said sadly, hearing truth in Hiruma's words. Hiruma just snorted.

"What the heck are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

Hiruma stayed silent before deciding to ask anything.

"So when's your birthday?"

"….today…" Kawa replied softly before falling asleep.

Hiruma stared at him in surprise. His gaze softened as he hesitantly, then more confidently enveloped the smaller boy into a hug.

"Happy birthday, squirt."

Hiruma wasn't sure if he heard Kawa say anything back as he too fell asleep.

_'Thank you'_

_

* * *

_

During the next two or three days, the apartment that Hiruma stayed at and his schedule seemed more hectic, but he found it that he didn't seem to mind. They had setted up a Christmas tree, which took them quite a while considering how short they were, and they decorated it with different ornaments and lights. Hiruma almost fell down while attempting to put up the star.

The day after, Kawa decided that they should go ice skating and both ended up with sore feet. They then ended up going caroling. How Kawa got Hiruma to agree, Hiruma couldn't remember. They even ended up dancing with each other around town.

~December, 24~

It was early in the morning when Hiruma and Kawa took a stroll around town. All the stores and houses were full of Christmas decorations and they had decided to just walk and look around at the Christmas lights.

Kawa suddenly stopped and looked above them.

"Look. Mistletoe," Kawa said, surprised. Hiruma glared at the small plant as if it was the root of all evil. Until he felt a kiss placed on his cheek. Now he was shocked and frozen on the spot, not sure of what he was supposed to do. When he glanced down at Kawa he saw that the younger boy was now blushing to his ears.

"B-because it's Christmas tradition right? I don't wanna get cursed," Sena said. He then noticed that Hiruma was smirking.

"You missed," Hiruma said, his smirk widening.

"Huh?"

Before Kawa could say anything else, Hiruma suddenly planted big kiss right on his lips. Now Kawa was the one shocked and frozen.

"Oi! You gonna stand there or are you coming?! If you want Yomi back then you better hurry!" Hiruma yelled at Kawa as he ran away, clutching the stolen doll.

"HEY!! Come back here!!" Kawa screamed back as he ran after Hiruma, attempting to steal back his precious doll.

'_There goes my first kiss….'_

_

* * *

_

"Hey," Hiruma started, as they began walking back to the apartment. It was already getting dark.

"What did you want for Christmas?" Hiruma wondered out loud. Kawa glanced up at Hiruma and thought for a moment.

"I think I already got what I want for Christmas," Kawa finally decided. Hiruma quirked an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"I got to spend time with you!"

Hiruma stopped and stared at Kawa in surprise and confusion.

_'Why would you take that as your Christmas present?'_

Before Hiruma could ask they heard gunshots. Behind them were the goons who had tried to kidnap Kawa.

"Kawa-sama!"

When they turned around they saw a bunch of people that Kawa obviously seemed to recognize.

"Daddy!"

Surprising both sides, Hiruma quickly shoved Kawa towards his dad just as one of the goons shot at them.

"Hiruma!!"

"Sena!!"

'_Shit… looks like this is the end…_' Hiruma thought before blacking out.

* * *

Hiruma quickly jerked up in bed, now wide awake. He looked around in confusion. He was in his own bed and the Christmas decorations and tree were gone. There were no signs of anyone else in the apartment.

_'just a dream?'_

Hiruma seemed saddened at the thought. Until he noticed that there were wrapped presents next to his bed. He grabbed one of the gifts and carefully unwrapped it, suspicious that it might blow up in his face.

His eyes widened when the wrapped gift was a football, one of the things that he told Kawa that he might want for Christmas. He set the gift down on the bed and touched his temple when he felt a small throb and felt bandages.

Hiruma reached behind him to grab a pillow but ended up grabbing something else that definitely wasn't. When he stared at the object he grabbed, his eyes widened.

'So it wasn't a dream…' he thought relieved.

_'Wait! I feel relieved? Did I get brain damage?!'_

Along with the object was a note.

One of them read:

_**To: Hiruma Yoichi**_

_** Sorry for causing you so much trouble, but spending time with you was a lot of fun! Feel better soon, and don't worry. Lucky for you the bullet just grazed you. Oh and we cleaned up the Christmas tree and decorations so that you wouldn't have to and you don't have to worry about those people who were after us anymore, my family will take care of them. I hope I get to see you again someday cause I miss you already. Hope you like the gifts!! I like mine very much. **_

_** ~Thank you and Merry Christmas~**_

Hiruma stared silently at the note and snorted when he noticed that a smiley face had been drawn at the bottom of the note.

'_Yeah… it is a Merry Christmas…'_

_......_

_'Wait a minute!!! Who the fuck changed my clothes?!'  
_

_

* * *

_

Mamori looked at the doll in horror. She had found it while cleaning the football clubhouse.

"Hiruma! What have you done to the poor thing to leave it in this state?!" Mamori screamed, waving the stuffed toy in the air. When Kurita and Musashi saw the doll, Yomi, their eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't know you liked stuffed toys Hiruma."

"Especially ones that look like they'll give you nightmares," Mamori added.

"I don't," Hiruma stated bluntly, snatching the toy from Mamori's hands and held it.

"It was a gift. Sort of," Hiruma said as he walked off with the toy, while the others stared at him as if the world was about to end.

'_Kekeke… nightmares huh?'_

_**P.S – I'll leave Yomi in your care, so take good care of him!! I'll be back for him someday.**_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the side story! This one is extra long! grr.... (at least to me it is)

i think the next one will probably be extra short, so yeah you'll have to wait a bit cause im kinda lazy therefore i think that i should take a quick break.

you'll probably see the extra short side story tomorrow

hope you stick around!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Review Reply To:**

**ObliviusMoon:** im glad you enjoyed the sidestory! And you cant have yomi… cause he's mine! Lol jk he belongs to Sena (and currently Hiruma)

**Animefreak7574:** nah, its ok, you're not the only one who doesn't review (guilty!!) I tend not to review cause I just don't feel like logging in everytime I go read a story and I like it, cause im just a lazy bum (aww now I feel kinda guilty ^__^;;;), but im glad you took the time to review! And happy to know that you enjoyed it! I'm not really sure about Marco, I don't really remember if he was part of the mafia

**Bar-Ohki:** lol don't worry Yomi will be in the story

**Shiro Kitsune-chan:** thank you very much!! (for liking the story)

**xXFissshBonesssXx:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! I really like your story by the way

**diaryanjo:** lol that would be funny!

Gaaaahhh!!!! I'm extra late on this!! I apologize if I have kept you waiting! But before we begin, I forgot to type in at the beginning of the story that this story was originally inspired by a picture that I had seen on the internet, and so this picture fed my imagination and caused it to go wild (as it always does whenever I see fanart of an anime/manga) I really need to remember this stuff (sorry!!!!)

Hmmm… the reasons *coughexcusescough* for the lateness of this chapter is that I have been getting distracted lately, but mostly because of my lazy ass self simply refused to do anything… and then I found out that my flash drive is either corrupted or fried, which is important because it contains all of the chapters so far in this story (and a lot of pics that I tend to collect…boo hoo) so now I cant use it and currently searching for a way to fix it (does anybody know how? I'm trying to save the data)

But if you think _'Oh no, their flash drive is broken, now they wont update the fanfic anymore'_ think again! (lol no, that's not how I think you guys are xD) Whether it is fortunate or unfortunate I tend to just type up the chapter and then fix it up on fanfic so no data of this story is lost (remember folks, if I try to use this excuse with you, that even if I lose the data on this fic, I can still go back and review whatever I uploaded and use that info) So yeah, the only reasons that I would be so slow to update is that I'm lazy and I tend to forget (so please bear with me!!)

Oh and Happy (extra late) New Years but Happy (early) Chinese New Years!

* * *

"GAME OVER!"

Without Eyeshield 21 on the field, the Devil Bats had been crushed by the White Knights. As his foot and ankle was being treated and wrapped up, Sena watched as his team walked up to their opponents' side of the field to bow for a good game.

Shin stared in the direction of where Eyeshield 21 was currently sitting. Hiruma and some of the Ojo team members, including their coach, noticed that Shin was staring at Eyeshield 21 intently, his eyes full of determination.

'_Hmmm…. It seems as though Shin has found himself a rival. This should turn out interesting.'_

Shin then turned to Hiruma.

"Tell Eyeshield 21 that Ojo's going to the Christmas bowl."

'_Che… so fucking troublesome….'_

_

* * *

_

"Whoa…," Monta said, amazed as he imagined what had happened at the game with the Devil Bats against the White Knights. Hiruma just polished his gun in the background, popping his bubble gum, as Mamori explained the story that had just took place only a couple of days ago.

They had been able to recently recruit Monta for the position of receiver. At first Monta had joined, because Hiruma had tricked him and told him that he could save Mamori. But even after he had learned the truth, Monta had decided to stay with the American football club in hopes of becoming the greatest catcher in, not baseball but football.

"By the way, where is Sena?" Monta wondered out loud.

"Sena? Oh, he's at the cooking club right now. He should be here as soon as the club is over though," Mamori answered him. Hiruma suddenly stood up quickly, surprising them.

'_And that fucking old man is probably there with him!'_ Hiruma thought, growling as he quickly headed towards the door.

Just as he was about to go out the door, Hiruma felt a sudden chill run through him.

'_Oh fuck no! Nobody touches that!'_

"Whoa, what the heck is this?!" Monta yelled in horror holding up a stitched up stuffed toy. Mamori and Kurita stared at the toy in horror just as Hiruma whirled around, gun in hand.

"Put the fucking toy down, fucking monkey!" Hiruma roared, as he began firing his gun. Monta dropped the stuffed toy in fear and ran for cover. Mamori grabbed the toy from the floor and a broom and suddenly another epic battle broke out between them.

"Hiruma! Calm down!"

"DROP THE FUCKIN TOY! NOBODY FUCKING TOUCHES IT!!"

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Sena and Musashi sweatdropped as they stood outside of the clubhouse, listening to the commotion that was coming from within. Then suddenly everything went quiet.

"I hope Hiruma-san didn't kill everyone," Sena said, a little worried.

"I don't think Hiruma would go that far…," Musashi answered, with a hint of amusement in his voice. They then noticed Cereberus trotting towards them.

"Hello Cereberus! And how are you doing today?" Sena happily greeted the normally blood-thirsty hound, feeding him some scraps of food from a container he had with him. Cereberus just grunted and growled back at him, eating the scraps of food while Sena patted and stroked his head. Musashi squatted down right next to Sena just content with watching.

Suddenly the club house door slammed open with Monta flying out and landing right in front of Cereberus. This caused Cereberus to bump into Sena and caused him to crash right into Musashi, or rather right on top of his lap.

"Sorry," Sena said sheepishly.

"I-it's nothing," Musashi replied, cheeks going red. If they had looked up at the doorway to the clubhouse they would see Hiruma fuming.

"Fucking chibi! Monkey! Go run out a buy us some equipment! We'll gonna be needing it for our next game!" Hiruma said as he threw an envelope full of money at them.

'_It looks like he's about to pop a vein…'_

"Eh? when?" Sena asked surprised.

"And why? Sena still needs some rest from spraining his ankle," Musashi said.

"It's for fucking publicity! We still need to get more fucking players instead of using those fucking bums!" Hiruma said.

"And the game will be this weekend! So I'm sure the fucking shrimp will be good to go by then."

Hiruma then cocked his gun at them.

"Well?! What the fuck are you waiting for?! GO!"

Without another word Monta ran off.

"Che. Don't start slacking off, if you do you'll just end up getting killed on the field fucking chibi," Hiruma said, stopping Sena from going off. Sena glanced at Hiruma curiously.

"Eh? That worried about me Hiruma-san?" Sena asked playfully. Hiruma's eye began to twitch.

"I mean it fucking shrimp! If we lose then it's going to be your head I'm after! Shin is the type of guy who grows stronger and there's gonna be more like him at the Christmas bowl, maybe even better," Hiruma said, popping his gum.

"I know, I know. I'll train hard captain… If there's going to be people as scary as him, I don't think I'll have a choice," Sena replied worriedly.

"But by going up against opponents like him, the type who only grow stronger, I'll be able to grow too, right?"

Sena turned around to notice how far Monta had already gotten.

"Sena! Hurry up MAX!"

"Okay! Wait up!"

Before Hiruma could say anything, Sena had already gone off to catch up to Monta. After he was sure that they were far away enough, Hiruma swiveled his head towards Musashi, sending death glares at him. Musashi just began picking his ear as if nothing had happened.

"Don't you have something you need to check on in the clubhouse?" Musashi asked, reminding Hiruma of the stitched up doll that he had still left inside. Hiruma's eyes widened.

"Fucking manager! You better not have touched that toy!" Hiruma yelled before dashing into the clubhouse. Musashi just shook his head in amusement as he followed Hiruma inside.

* * *

"Auuuugh! The money! If we don't get it back, Hiruma is gonna kill us Max!" Monta said attempting to chase after the thieves. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't have caught up to them anyway, considering the fact that the thieves were on motorcycles. Sena could only stare as Monta tried to catch the thieves. Before Sena could react, someone else decided to intervene and that someone was able to catch up pretty quick.

Unfortunately for the thieves, they got knocked right off of their motorcycle before they got too far.

Monta and Sena were able to catch up to the thieves and their current mysterious savior who had just saved them from whatever terrible punishment that Hiruma was probably going to whip out if he found out.

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! (I'll try to do better in the next chapter, keyword being try of course, it seems as though author's notes are taking up most of the space, again sorry) Oh and as for the identity of the mysterious savior... I'm still kinda deciding eh heh (wanna help?)

Also I know that, for those of you who read author notes, I said that I'd give you guys two sidestories and not one but unfortunately after i finished typing up the first one i forgot what i was supposed to type for the second one (again sorry, it seems as though i have been forgetting alot)

So now i **owe you guys a sidestory**! Please do remind me, and of course if you have any ideas for a sidestory, please type in the words **'Sidestory Request'** right in front of your idea, because i get confused easily if i dont pay attention (which i tend to do alot)

Sorry for having too many problems with forgetting and getting confused easily! And thank you for bearing with me so far!! I hope you stick around


	9. Chapter 8

**Review Reply To:**

**animefreak7574:** yup yup! Well it is an important souvenir from his past! And probably just means that he's still waiting… I don't know personally me thinks I'm just going with the flow, was it too much? (still beginner haha ^__^;;) and thanks for the advice!! I'll try it as soon as i can go back to the store, which unfortunately probably wont be anytime soon and i'm retarded when it comes to asking people something like for help (i get really nervous, especially if its face to face and i dont know them) thank you so much for the advice!!

**blackraven1412BR:** I will do mah best to update the story and make it good! Lol that would be funny (Agon getting teased again lol)

**ObliviusMoon:** Yomi!! Not really new character, maybe later lol; and the sidestory will probably be no problem! You just need to be patient with me eheh… very nice idea!

**Bar-Ohki:** lol hopefully not too many (I doubt it though considering Sena is compatible with almost anybody… almost….gah!) thinking it like this makes it seem like a lot of work to me lol

**Kitsurugi Kou:** yes, yes he his. Cause Hiruma is soo greedy he always tries to get what he wants lol (and most of the time he always does) I'll do my best to update!

**diaryanjo:** lol wow that would be hilarious, both!

**Epoch95:** Ooh that is a good question~ I haven't figured it out yet, eheh ^__^;; but im leaning towards Hiruma/Sena or Musashi/Sena (mostly towards Hiruma though lol) but I think im open to suggestions

* * *

Agon stomped angrily down the streets as Unsui and Ikkyu walked behind him, snickering. It seemed to him that this whole day had gone to hell, considering the fact that he had no date today and that Unsui and Ikkyu were still teasing him about being gay.

Just as he turned the corner he recognized two thugs who were from Zokugaku high. They were of course stealing stuff and trying to run off.

"Hey aren't those two from Deimon?" Ikkyu asked recognizing Sena, who had attended the match with Devil Bats against White Knights.

'_Of course he had to recognize __**that**__ shrimp trash,' _Agon thought sourly.

When the three turned back to the scene they saw that someone had come to the Deimon students' rescue.

"Oh looks like someone beat you in saving your love interest," Unsui said jokingly.

"Shut up Unko-chan!" Agon said, glaring at his twin brother. He then stomped away angrily, as Unsui and Ikkyu just laughed.

'_Who the hell was that guy anyway?!'_

_

* * *

_

"Ah… thank you very much for your help," Sena said, bowing politely as he did so.

"Yeah! Thanks MAX! If we couldn't get the money back then I'm sure that we would be dead- Mukyaaa!"

The stranger smiled brightly. Quite literally too.

'_Wow… that is one bright and sparkly smile…'_

'_Mukyaaa! I need sunglasses MAX!'_

"It was no problem at all. I can't leave someone like that, especially when they need help. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Yamato Takeru."

"I'm Kobayakawa Sena."  
"And I'm Taro Raimon, but you can call me Monta, MAX!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Yamato said as he shook their hands, but he held on to Sena's longer than necessary.

"You know, you seem familiar… Have we met before?" Yamato asked, his eyes seeming to sparkle in a certain way.

"Uhh…no, I'm sure that this is the first time we've met," Sena answered, attempting to take a step back when he noticed how close they were. Unfortunately for Sena's personal space, Yamato only took another step forward.

Monta sweatdropped.

"Uhh… You know what… I'll just go ahead while you two talk MAX!" Monta said then ran off.

"EHH?! Wait Monta! Don't ditch me!" Sena said, but unfortunately Monta was already gone. Sena sighed, his shoulders sagging. He turned towards Yamato when he felt him patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"So, how about we get to know each other more?" Yamato said, but with the way he was smiling it was more like he was insisting.

Sena sweatdropped, unsure of what to do. They both turned around when they heard footsteps approaching them. It was Shin.

"Aren't you eyeshi-"

Before Shin could finish asking Sena suddenly shouted.

"HEY! U-umm aren't you Shin?! F-from the Oujo White Knights?! I-it's such a pleasure to meet you!!"

Sena was nervously shaking Shin's hand in greeting and introducing himself, while Shin just looked…confused. Yamato, who obviously wasn't pleased by the interruption, hid his glare behind a dark smile.

"Oh well if it isn't Shin from the White Knights…"

"Are you here to train as well Eyeshi-"

"Please, it's Sena. Sena is just fine…"

Yamato's eye twitched. Suddenly the atmosphere around them turned tense, with Shin and Yamato having a glaring/staring contest.

'_Oh gee, why is it getting more uncomfortable by the second?'_

'_If this guy hadn't come along….'_

'_This must be another one of Eyeshi-er, Sena's rivals…I can't, will not, lose…' _

After a while…

Sena dashed towards the clubhouse as fast as he could. He was quite sure that he was in a whole lot of trouble for not helping Monta with purchasing and carrying back the equipment that Hiruma wanted.

'Ohh… if Yamato-kun's friends hadn't come to drag him away and Shin-san hadn't decided to resume his training, I'm sure that I would still be there and Hiruma-san would probably arrive to light all of our asses on fire…'

"Hey watch out!"

Sena looked up and crashed right into a girl who was riding rollerblades. She stood up and dusted herself and then gave him a helping hand up.

"Honestly, you should watch where you're going! That was really dangerous!" She lectured him.

"U-um, I'm sorry!"

"Hey! Whoa, you don't have to look like you're about to cry! It was just an accident! Just try not to do it again okay?"

'_I looked like I was about to cry? Huh? No I wasn't...'_

When they introduced each other, Sena learned that Suzuna, the girl on rollerblades, was looking for her elder brother.

"Do you know where the football club might be? My older bro's probably heading there, since he's so retarded about it."

"Oh-uh…well, I was kinda heading there right now, if you want we could go together," Sena offered.

Suzuna looked pleased at the offer.

"Thanks, I'd love to!"

'_Wow, score! He's so cute!' _

When they reached the clubhouse, they saw Habashira Rui of the Zokugaku Chameleons, they were apparently quite famous for their violence. Of course Suzuna almost found that out the hard way when she accidentally bumped into him as Rui stomped out of the clubhouse.

"Watch where you're going! You wanna die?!" Rui yelled. He had probably met Hiruma or he was just pissed for no reason and was looking for a fight… probably Hiruma.

"Hey you were the one that bumped into me! Besides it was an accident!" Suzuna said, defending herself. She became nervous when Rui whipped out a knife that he carried in his pocket. Mamori gasped in the background.

"You better watch yourself," Rui said, sneering. But when he saw who she was standing next to, his confidence seemed to disappear and he paled.

'_It couldn't be… No way…'_

"You know, holding a knife is dangerous. Someone could get hurt," Sena said, worried.

"U-uh…er-I mean…" Rui felt so nervous that he couldn't seem to form his sentences correctly. Sena noticed how pale Rui had become.

"You okay? You look like you need to lie down," Sena asked, oblivious to how his presence affected Rui. Just as Sena was about to place his hand on Rui's shoulder, Rui bolted off, muttering apologies as he went.

'_huh… wonder what's his problem…'_

Sena just stared in confusion at the direction where Rui had run off. Suzuna stared at Sena in amazement, as Hiruma just laughed his head off. Of course all of this was interrupted by a certain someone.

"Ah-hah! My dear sister! How did you get here before the great me?"

…

~Time skip~ WHEEE!

After receiving much publicity from the game between the Deimon Devil Bats and the Zokugaku Chameleons, Hiruma was able to make slaves out of the opposing team and they had many people who wanted to be on the team….or at least attempted to be.

Today was where tryouts were going to be held for those who wanted to be recruited. Unfortunately for them, they were going to be going through a trial, which Hiruma called The Tower of Hell. With good reasons of course.

"Graahhh! It's too hot for this!"

"Urrghhh, I'm too tired…"

After much laboring for the recruitment trial, the Chameleons were exhausted, plus it was hot. They noticed Sena walking towards them with cool drinks in hand.

"Thanks for your hard work!" Sena said, passing out the drinks. The rest of the Zokugaku team were surprised that Rui just grunted and quietly accepted the drink from the shrimpy kid. Usually Rui was always in a bad mood and therefore yelled at everyone, except Megu. In fact he seemed quite comfortable around the kid, cause at first he seemed nervous and jumpy, and you could almost see respect shining from his eyes.

'_Uhh… What the hell just happened?'_

'_Did we miss something?'_

"Che. You're too nice to them fucking shrimp!"

Those who were holding their drinks dropped them in fear while others who were drinking began spewing water out of their mouths.

* * *

Suzuna wished her brother good luck in passing Yoi-nii's hellish trial.

"Ah-hah of course I'll do fine, my dear sister!" Taki replied confidently, opening his shirt and lifting his leg high as he did so.

"I am of course the best of the best!"

'_You keep thinking that…'_

Suzuna saw Sena walking towards ice cubes and skated over to him.

"Hey Sena!"

"Oh, hi Suzuna."

"I wanted to asked you something."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"If someone asked you out on a date, hypothetically, would you accept?" Suzuna asked, fluttering her eyes innocently.

"Eh?"

"I'm serious, just answer the question!"

Sena paused and thought about it, as Suzuna leaned closer impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Well, to tell you the truth I don't know."

"Huh? W-why? Even if they were really, really cute?" Suzuna asked, shocked.

"W-well, you see… um it's a bit complicated," Sena said, scratching the back of his head.

"How so?" Suzuna asked, shock being replaced by curiosity.

"U-um, well… I think I may have had a marriage suggestion when I was younger…" Sena confessed, a bit embarrassed. His cheeks reddened as he remembered what had happened.

"Huh?! How young exactly?!"

"It's a maybe Suzuna… besides he never really did give me an answer," Sena said sheepishly.

"It was a HE?!"

'_I wonder… now that I think about it, does that mean I'm already taken?'_

* * *

phew! i hope this wasnt too short! gahh!! if i forgot anything please remind me!!!

and i hope you enjoyed this chappie!!


	10. Side Story Request

**Reply Request To:**

**animefreak7574:** I know (especially crowds, that's horrifying); lol oops (me thinks it's a bit to late to salvage your fangirl reputation, but don't worry you're not alone on this one lol) Hmmm? I don't think you missed something; and I don't think Sena knows that Yamato is the original yet (cause you know I could'a sworn that Shin was about to ask Sena if he was Eysh 21 but then you know Sena interrupted him… did I do that part wrong? ^__^;;;) but anywho, I'm very happy (and a little proud…just a little) to know that it brightened up your day!! Oh and I'm sure that Hiruma remembers, he is a genius afterall!

**Bar-Ohki:** lol I know right? Imagine how horrified they were when Sena asked them if he could go to a regular school? Ooh great idea!

**blackraven1412BR:** I'll do my best to keep this story crazy!(hopefully not too crazy though)

**Kitsurugi Kou:** yup yup, Yamato-kun is here, and we'll be seeing more of him soon hopefully! Lol the HE that Sena was talking about is in the Christmas Sidestory (hint hint)

**ObliviusMoon:** I'm glad you liked it!! And of course I like your idea in fact here it is!! (ideas and stuff keep my imagination flowing) I hope you enjoy what I did with the request!! (gaahh! If not, then I'm sorry to disappoint!! D: )

**diaryanjo:** lol hopefully I can keep you guys guessing, glad you enjoy this story so far!!

This is a **SIDESTORY** requested by **ObliviusMoon**! Hopefully it is to your liking!!!

* * *

The New Year's festival… it was supposed to be fun… at least that's what the young master said and said person was now currently lost in the crowd, nowhere to be seen.

Jung looked left and right for the 5 year old boy but couldn't find him through the crowds of people and flashing lights.

It was a few days ago when the young master, Sena, had heard about the New Year's festival and wanted to go. Of course his parents said no…at first…saying something about getting lost easily, being targeted and there being…cough…perverts. But Sena had wanted to go. Badly.

Somehow the young master had finally been able to convince his parents to let him go, by throwing tantrums then crying and then moping in the small corner of his room. Jung was told to go with the young master and make sure that nothing bad would happen.

It was the first time Sena went to a festival of any kind and was ecstatic. They had even dressed up in yukatas, only because Sena's mother wanted to dress them up. Which she did. A lot.

Jung always wore something to cover the lower part of his face, whether it was a mask, clothing, bandages or cloths, something was always there. Sena's mother tried to persuade Jung to take it off and show his face, while Sena just laughed and said that it made him look like a ninja.

Jung sighed. Although they were part of the all famous Kawa family, they were kind and loving… at least Sena's side of the family was. Jung really didn't care much for the other family member, not since the 'accident' that had involved the young master.

But now the young master was missing amongst the crowd at a public festival. Sure it was a beautiful sight that they didn't get to see often but it was still dangerous.

It had only been a few moments that the young master went missing, but already Jung was feeling desperate and distressed.

* * *

Sena tried to look around for his elder caretaker, whom he had lost in the crowds of tall people. For a child who had just gotten lost, Sena didn't seem all too worried. He was too distracted by all the colorful lights that came from the different lanterns that hung above and the smell of food and aromas that drifted from the various stalls that were lined up. Plus all of the different people in different clothing and accessories were also interesting.

"Hey! Short stuff! Why don't you move out of way?!"

Sena turned around and looked up to find a group of kids, probably around 9-10 years old, sneering and glaring down at him.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?! Move!" the older boy, probably the leader of their group, moved forward to give Sena a hard shove.

"Hey!! What's going on?!"

Sena and the group of boys turned their heads towards the direction the voice.

"Tch. Takekura, what do you want?!"

"Keeping an eye on troublemakers like you," the boy, Takekura, replied.

"What was that?!" the other boys glared at him. Takekura just snorted and picked his ear as if he wasn't worried, which he wasn't.

"You guys are so immature and you're older than me."

"Why don't you mind your own business!"

"Yeah, mind your own business!"

Takekura looked amused. Sena watched as he took a step forward suddenly, intimidating the older boys.

"E-er. Let's go guys, we're getting outta here!"

"Scaredy-cats," Takekura whispered, as he and Sena watched the boys run off.

"Thanks."

Takekura turned towards Sena, finally remembering that he was there.

"It was no problem, but you should be more careful. There's a bunch of people who are worse than them…and perverts. Where's your parents?"

"I didn't come with my parents. I came with Jung... But then I got lost…eh heh," Sena replied sheepishly. He was more worried about Jung than himself. Takekura thought as he scratched the back of his head, wondering what he should do.

"I'll tell you what; you can stick with me until we find…um…this 'Jung' person."

"Really?!" Sena asked. He seemed way too enthusiastic and excited. Takekura sweatdropped.

"Y-yeah. I'm Takekura Gen, you can call me Gen though," Gen said, introducing himself.

"I'm Kobayakawa Sena, but you can call me Sena. It's really nice to meet you!" Sena said happily as they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

Jung had finally found the young master but… he wasn't sure if he should ruin his young master's fun yet.

Jung watched in the shadows as Sena happily played with Gen at the various stalls and tried out different food and played different types of games.

* * *

"You're only a year older than me?!" Sena asked, shocked and surprised. Gen just nodded, obviously used to similar reactions to how old he actually was.

"So then that means you're only six?! You kinda look older though!" Sena shocked at what he had just said, clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry…that was rude of me," Sena apologized; worried that he had made his new-found friend angry. Gen was quite surprised at the apology and just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sena asked, relieved that his friend wasn't mad.

* * *

Jung watched his young master in amusement. He had a feeling that Sena knew that Jung had already found him, but he decided that the young master should be able to enjoy his freedom and just watched and followed them in the shadows. He began having doubts when Sena almost fell into a pond.

* * *

The day was already ending and soon Sena would have to say good-bye to his friend.

'_The day goes by too quickly,'_ Sena thought, staring up at the sky.

"Where is your caretaker by the way? We haven't seen him or her all day!" Gen said worried that if he had to leave before Sena, then Sena would be alone to fend for himself.

"He's already here."

"Huh?"

Gen stared at Sena, confused. Sena seemed to be in deep thought and seemed pretty upset about something. At least he seemed upset until he looked like he had the greatest idea in his whole life.

"Um… Gen, if I knew where you lived then could I come visit and play?" Sena asked, nervous that he would reject. Gen just thought that that was the stupidest question that Sena could ever ask.

"What kind of dumb question is that? You're a friend, so of course you can!" Gen grinned as he jokingly punched Sena in the shoulder. Sena smiled.

As Gen said good-bye to Sena, he wondered about something.

'_Wait a minute…how will he know where I live?'_

_

* * *

_

Three days later, Gen was still wondering this as he walked towards the door when he heard the doorbell ring. He was surprised to find Sena happily jumping right onto him in greeting just as he opened the door.

'_Not that I'm not happy to see him but…how did he know where I live?!'_

Of course Sena came over to play quite frequently from then on and they became the best of friends. Gen tends to worry about Sena's obliviousness towards other people's true intentions though. (especially *coughpervertscough*)

* * *

~5-6 years later~ (They are now 10-11)

Gen was worried again. Not because there were perverts who were staring hungrily at Sena, though that happened often when they went out, but because Sena seemed worried about something and he was **blushing**…

Not that Gen minded that Sena tended to blush, cause Sena is cute when he blushes. It was just that the feeling in his gut was telling him that something wasn't quite right…

"Is something wrong Sena?"

"Well…not really…it's not a problem but I'm a bit confused about something…"

Against his better judgment, he decided to ask out of curiosity.

"What is it?" Gen tried to prepare himself for another one of those weird questions that Sena usually asked. The problem: it wasn't a question.

"Well, you see… um…a while back during Christmas I met someone and I may have asked that someone to marry me but I'm not quite sure…" Sena said, a little embarrassed, but only a little. Gen took a moment to process this information…

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"W-well I don't think that it's that much of a big deal…h-he didn't exactly give me an answer…" Sena said, unsure of whether he was trying to assure himself or Gen that it wasn't a big deal.

"IT WAS A **HE**?! He didn't do anything weird to you did he?!" Gen asked, prepared to call 911 about a pervert on the loose. He was not jealous, he was **not** jealous….ok he was jealous but judging by how Sena reacted to him, Sena would most likely think that it was just shock and worry.

"It's okay Gen-san! And stop trying to reach for the phone! The only thing he did was kiss me…oops," Sena covered his mouth as soon as he said that.

'I probably shouldn't have said that…'

"**HE DID WHAT**?!"

* * *

i hope it wasnt too short!

and i really hoped you enjoyed this chappie!!!!!


	11. Chapter 9

**Review Reply To:**

**blackraven1412BR:** I'm glad you liked it!! Oh and Takekura Gen is Musashi's real name and not Takeru Yamato or an oc lol

**Bar-Ohki:** I know right? Lol who knew?

**animefreak7574:** yeah maybe I should but I don't know lol as you can see im a bit lazy, but I'm open to suggestions. I'm quite sure that more obliviousness (probably from Sena mostly) will come soon lol and don't stay up too late cause it's not healthy!

**ObliviusMoon:** wahh! I'm glad you like it!!! Phew I was worried for a moment there lol; thank you very much for the compliments and praise!! (^__^)

**Kitsurugi Kou:** lol its who? *gets smacked* (myself: pay attention!! Me: NOOoooo!) lol yes I talk to myself sometimes, btw updates are random but I will do my best!!

**DiaryAnjo or RisingSunRemix:** I'm glad you like it so far!!  
**green-road:** lol no no its not Yamato that Sena is 'getting married' to (the Christmas special *hint hint*) I'm glad you enjoy the story so far and I hope you stick around!!

**aylbro:** lol sure, if you really want me to! (I am quite fond of musashi x sena, it had grown on me somehow, but I still love hiruma x sena more) so yeah I don't think it would be a problem! Just remind me? I'm afraid that I might forget…

yay for procrastination wheeee~

* * *

The tower of hell was like… well basically a tower of hell. Those willing to do the Deimon Devil Bat's tryouts had to climb all the way to the top of Tokyo tower, where Kurita was and after you made it to the top then you made the team.

The only catch?

You had to carry ice with you to the top of the tower, where Kurita was waiting with a snow cone maker to make, well snow cones. Sounds easy right?

Only, not only do you have to carry tons of ice, you have to make sure that it doesn't melt by the time you reach the top, or else you have to start all over again. Plus you have to go through rooms that have heaters blasting up to max, and the fact that the hound of hell, Cereberus, coming after you because he knows that there is sugar mixed in with the ice that you're carrying. Plus the fact that Hiruma will be waiting at a certain point to shoot at your bags of ice with dessicant from seaweed tins. I guess it doesn't help that the temperature outside is extra hot huh?

Still sounds easy?

* * *

At the top of the tower Kurita was playing with the snow cone maker and eating seaweed as he worriedly waited for the arrival of those who were participating. Musashi was just sitting around watching the monitors of the spots where Hiruma had placed cameras, while Hiruma was loading his gun with bullets, preparing to go and shoot the bags of ice and perhaps some people. Mamori had arrived a few moments ago to give the guys some drinks while they waited, before she went back down to watch over the ice.

The elevator door suddenly opened to reveal a fuming Suzuna.

"Is something the matter Suzuna?" Mamori asked, wondering what could have made the normally cheery girl fume like that.

"Mamo-nee!! You're like a big sister to Sena right? And he'd tell you almost anything right?" Suzuna asked, attempting to give her the puppy eyes trick. Mamori sweatdropped.

"W-well, um, I guess so? I don't really think that we're close enough that he'd tell me almost anything though…why do you ask?"

Suzuna pouted, obviously disappointed.

"Darn, I was just hoping that you would know who Sena was engaged to."

"SENA IS ENGAGED?!" Mamori screamed.

'_He's too young to be engaged!'_

"He is?! To who?!" Kurita asked, not sure on whether to be surprised that Sena was engaged at such a young age or to be happy.

In the background Musashi had just crushed a juice can in his hand, probably remembering the time when Sena had told him. Hiruma's eyes narrowed, but said nothing as he waited silently incase there was anymore info coming forth.

"Well I don't know, that's why I wanted to ask you! The only thing that Sena said was that the guy didn't exactly give him an answer about it…plus Monta came called Sena away," Suzuna said, still pouting.

'_sighs, why are all the good ones always gay?'_

"IT'S A GUY?!?!" Mamori and Kurita shouted out at the same time.

Musashi didn't really looked like he cared, but if you looked closer, you would have sworn that it looked like his vein was about to pop. Hiruma, on the other hand, quirked up an eyebrow for a moment in thought, then a devilish, knowing smile suddenly spread across his face. Musashi's eyes widened in suspicion and alarm when he noticed Hiruma's behavior.

"Kekekeke…."

Suzuna, Mamori and Kurita turned to Hiruma when they heard him chuckle, a bad feeling creeping up on them. Most of the time when Hiruma was in a good mood, somebody else's day had or was going to hell. Quite literally.

"Ehh? Does Yoi-nii know who Sena is engaged to?" Suzuna asked, hoping that if he did know then he would tell them.

"Kekeke… YA-HA! Time to torture the fucking twerps!" Hiruma yelled out loud, cocking his guns, then went off towards the elevator shaft as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"AHHHUUUGGGHH!!!!!" Monta screamed when he saw Cereberus, bad memories of said hell hound and a certain pair of pants coming back to him.

"SHAABERRR!!!" the dog growled coming after him, obviously targeting the bags of ice.

"Haha… did he try to say sherbet?" Sena laughed, obviously he thought it was cute or something. Despite their current situation, Sena was pretty calm, probably because of how hot it was and how tired he felt.

"Now is not the time to stand around and laugh!! If you don't move then we'll turn into dog chow MAX!" Monta yelled as he pulled Sena to the side.

Just as Cereberus came closer, Sena opened his bag, grabbed some ice and threw it down on the staircase behind him, causing Cereberus to follow the ice and attack whoever came up.

"Sorry!!" Sena said to the group of people who was behind them. Sena and Monta then continued running up the stairs.

* * *

After the tower of hell trial was over, everyone finished cleanup and started to head home. Although most left because the tryouts were pretty much cruel and torturous, the Devil Bats were able to find new players in the Hah brothers, Yukimitsu, Komusubi, and Taki.

"Wow, I can't believe you were actually able to make the team, big bro!" Suzuna exclaimed, happy for her elder brother.

"Ah hah! Of course the great me was able to make the team! It was to be expected!"

_'sigh, again with the gymnastics…you can be so embarrassing sometimes nii-chan…'_

Kurita walked happily along with his new disciple, who was currently have a glaring contest with the Hah brothers. Yukimitsu had gone home ahead of them, but it was clear that he was happy and proud of himself for being able to pass the tryouts. Sena and Musashi were teasing Hiruma, because they had caught Hiruma secretly sneaking an ice cube in so that Yukimitsu passed the tryouts, but they didn't say anything out loud that would alert the others of Hiruma's soft side.

'_I do not have a fucking soft side!'_

Cereberus seemed pretty content from chomping up all the sugared ice. Monta on the other hand, was still unsuccessful in wooing or impressing Mamori. All in all, the group was happy and content with tryouts and couldn't wait to reach home.

Sena suddenly paused in walking when he noticed something was out of place. Unfortunately it wasn't the first time that he noticed something that seemed wrong or out of place today.

"Is something wrong Sena?" Mamori asked.

"Huh? Oh! No! Nothing's wrong, it's just that I just realized that I have something that I have to do! So you guys go on ahead!"

"We'll go with you," Hiruma and Musashi suddenly said. When both realized that they had said it at the same time they began glaring at each other.

"I'll go with you too," Jumonji said, not wanting to lose to either of them.

"If Jumonji's going then we'll go too!" Togano and Kuroki said.

Sena just watched as everyone began to glare at everyone else.

"I-its okay, really! I can go by myself! You guys just go ahead and go home!"

"But-"

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow!" Sena said as he ran away.

"Hey!"

"Wait a minute!"

"Get back here fucking shrimp!"

* * *

After running for a while, Sena stopped to make sure that none of the people from the group had followed him.

'_Now that they're not here, its time to confront whoever's been following and watching me… and I have a feeling that they're not here to have a friendly chat…'_

_

* * *

_

Later the next day everyone had just finished after school practice, Hiruma had made them practice some of the passing routes. Everyone was now packing up to leave.

"Sena! What happened to your hand!" Mamori asked, concerned. She had seen Sena's left hand was bandaged and was now either bleeding or it was dried blood.

"Oh! Eh heh heh, its nothing to worry about. I wasn't careful so I fell and scraped up my hand, that's all," Sena replied sheepishly.

"What do you mean that's all! You're injured! You should be more careful Sena!" Mamori said, worried. She was about to grab Sena's hand so that she could treat it but then Hiruma grabbed Sena by the back of his shirt and pulled him away.

"Tch, come on fucking shrimp, go change to fucking bandages! I don't need you getting a fucking infection because of something so trivial!" Hiruma said as he pushed everyone out of the clubhouse. He also told Kurita to inform them that they were going to head over to Eiko Municipal Field, so that they could watch the finals of the Spring tournament.

After everyone left, Musashi unwrapped the bandages on Sena's left hand, revealing two fresh, deep cuts on the palm of his hand and some small cuts on his fingers. Sena winced.

"Scraped, my ass," Hiruma hissed, as Musashi quickly got out the first aid kit that was hiding in a box in the corner.

* * *

sorry if it took a while to get this up, talk about serious procrastination lol

but hopefully this chapter wasnt too short and i hope you enjoy the story so far!!! oh and if there are any mistakes please tell me!


	12. Chapter 10

**Review Reply To:**

**:** lol that person is a secret! (or im just too lazy to consider that person important…) thanks for sticking around for so long!!

**Bar-Ohki:** yup yup! Im glad you like it so far!!

**DiaryAnjo or RisingSunRemix:** lol, go get 'im! *moves out of the way of chainsaw* Unless of course Jung or Ella already took care of them; btw what did you mean with the cast crew comment? (O.0;;) it makes me feel a little worried lol; sorry I didn't understand that part!! (^__^;;)

**aylbro:** lol hopefully we wont forget!

**animefreak7574:** ah, that's good that you're feeling better! Lol I make up too many ideas too, but I keep my imagination flowing until I feel like I like something (perhaps it will work with you too?) hopefully those headaches go away soon! ....that is an excellent question! (lol if you watched Meet The Robinsons, then you should recognize this quote xD) how about I come back to that question later?

**ObliviusMoon:** yup yup! His suspicions have now been confirmed lol! Nope! Its not from rival-clan! Lol its ok to be possessive, cause sometimes I can be like that too! And im glad that you like the story soo far! (wow I say that a lot don't I?)

**green-road:** lol, I have no idea what Yamato has to do with the story either….and I'm sure Hiruma will be fine, cause he's Hiruma! And I'm very happy to know that you enjoy the story! I'll do my best to try and make the chapters longer (keyword here being try….)

**marsnmonkey:** lol I'm glad you like it! I just had to add that part into the story when I thought of it! (cause personally, I thought it was funny…is that weird…*continues to talk to myself*)

**Kitsurugi Kou:** lol, yes poor Suzuna! Lol that is a good question! And one that has been asked quite often so far (at least to me it feels often…lol sensei? I don't think I'm that old yet lol! Although a lot of senseis that I know are young now that I think about it…) I wouldn't worry about that person though, they're not too important! Culprit??: hey! Ahhhhh! There he is!! Get'im!!!!!!!!!!!

**elektraeriseros:** awws, im glad you like the story so far!! But im sorry to disappoint you, cause I don't really know if this story actually has a plot… cause im just typing this from the top of my head and my imagination (lol yeah I know I would be horrible as an author!)

graaahhh!! i think im slowly getting stuck! (gosh i sure hope not!)

plus im getting sucked into danny phantom fandom which doesn't help

.

* * *

~Yay for time skips Whhheee!~

Sena rushed out of the bathroom after he changed from his football uniform into something more comfortable. They had just finished the game against the Taiyo Sphinx and quite surprising, emerged victorious.

'_I haven't seen guys that big since… well, never!'_

No matter how small and scrawny he looked, or how fast he was, Sena still needed some getting used to squeezing through tight places, quite literally. After the match Sena was feeling quite sore and tired.

'_The great thing is, at least we came out victorious and now we can face off with the American team… I wonder if we'll make it…'_

Suddenly he was glomped from behind.

'_What the…'_

"SENA-CHAN!!"

* * *

"Where the fuck is the fucking shrimp?!" Hiruma yelled, getting tired of waiting. He wanted them to go and watch the match with the Ojo White Nights against the Shinryuji Nagas.

"Oh look, there he is! And it looks like someone is coming with him," Kurita pointed out into the distance, not too far away.

Hiruma's eyes narrowed when he heard that someone was tagging along with his fucking shrimp.

The person that was currently latched onto Sena, seemed around their age, he had blonde hair mixed in with orange tips. Hiruma was not pleased as he watched Sena get smothered within the current stranger's arms. Musashi wasn't exactly pleased either, but he said nothing.

The foreign stranger finally gave the Devil Bat group a glance after Sena had to forcefully shove him away. Of course Sena being the polite person he was introduced them to Elliot, whom he called Elli for short. Elli didn't really seem to care about meeting the group though.

"So Elli, are you the one who Sena is engaged to?" Suzuna asked, as if that was the most natural thing to say when you first meet someone. Those who didn't know and heard her were in total shock.

"WHHHAAATT?!"

"Oh, hell no!"

"Ah-hah! Congratulations Sena!"

Although to Suzuna's disappointment, Elli seemed shocked as well. Elli turned to Sena.

"Sena-chan?! You're engaged?! To who?! And When?! You can't be, cause you're supposed to be mine!!" Elli screamed, horrified that Sena had decided to choose someone over him.

"Elli you're overreacting. It's none of your business, and since when was I yours?" Sena shot back at him, quite amused by his reaction.

'_Yeah, who says that he was yours?'_

"Eh-heh, umm… since forever?" Elli offered, nervously.

Elli was quite upset when he heard the news and became even more so, when Sena refused to tell him who it was. Elli glared at all of the guys in the group and began looking at them closely, as if he could tell who it was that Sena was engaged to.

Yukimitsu, Komusubi, and Monta had looks on their faces that they were completely taken by surprised but had no jealous or negative reaction to the news, so Elli crossed them off of his mental list.

Jumonji on the other hand, looked surprised but jealous as hell, so Elli put him on his mental list of 'must watch out for, just in case'.

Musashi just seemed irritated a bit, and seemed to be glaring at something but nothing at the same time, while Hiruma had the widest and evilest grin that Elli had ever seen. The grin sent chills down his back.

'_I definitely have to watch out for these two.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Sena sighed. Sure the match was amazing but he couldn't exactly focus on it, especially when Elli seemed to be picking fights with Jumonji, Hiruma, and Musashi on purpose.

"Oi, fucking shrimp!" Hiruma called him, while in the background Elli was saying something along the lines of 'you can't disrespect him like that!'

"Yes Hiruma-san?"

"What does this fucktard mean to you?" Hiruma questioned him, as he was waving his gun in Elli's direction. Elli stared at Sena expectantly, while Musashi and Jumonji just watched curiously.

"Oh, well consider Elli as family. Why do you ask Hiruma-san?"

"Kekeke, no fucking reason."

"What do you mean you only see me as family?!" Elli exclaimed.

"Um, it means what it means? I see you as family, just as I see Ella and Jung as family. Is something wrong with that?" Sena asked, confused.

Before Elli could say anything else, Hiruma shoved him to the side.

"Out of the fucking way! I can't see cause of your fat ass of a head!"

In the background you could see Elli crouching down in his own little corner of gloom with mushrooms growing on him, from hearing the rejection from love.

Musashi and Jumonji snickered, while Hiruma cackled in amusement.

The game ended with the Shinryuji Nagas coming out as victors. Of course it was expected. Everyone was now leaving as they chattered to their friends about the game, when suddenly gun shots were heard. And they weren't to far away. Panic and chaos immediately began to set in as everyone screamed and rushed towards and out of the exits.

"What's going on MAX!?!" Monta shouted over the screams.

"No fucking time, damn monkey! Just grab the nearest person and get out of here! Don't get fucking separated!" Hiruma yelled back. Everyone was getting dragged pushed away as the crowd rushed through to the exits.

"Where's Sena?!" Mamori screamed, realizing that their short running back was currently missing along with Elli. She tried to look around but it was too crowded and the people pushing weren't helping much either.

Musashi, Kurita and Hiruma looked around, searching for him, then looked at one another, wondering what they should do.

"Sena?!" Kurita called out, trying to look for him.

'_Damn it, where is that fucking shrimp?!'_

"Just get the fuck out of here, damn manager! Fucking fatty get the rest outta here! Fucking old man, you're with me!" Hiruma said, barking out orders to them.

Before Mamori or the rest of the team could protest, Kurita hurriedly pushed and shoved them out of the exit. Before Mamori was out of the exit, she turned around to look for Hiruma and Musashi, and saw them running the opposite way. Away from the exits and towards the area where the gunshots were heard.

* * *

i apologize that its short!!

ill try to do better next time (maybe)

again i apologize!!


	13. Chapter 11

**Review Reply To:**

**aylbro:** awws thank you!! __ I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Bar-Ohki:** I have no idea where im taking this either…(I don't think that's a good thing!) but hopefully it will be very enjoyable to you

**Kitsurugi Kou:** *pats head* you ok? Lol you got it right! I'll do my best to make the chapters longer *salutes* shouldn't be a problem (except that I cant measure for my life lol) I just need to get off of my lazy bum

**animefreak7574:** lol, who else is trying to kill Sena? (I think info is somewhere in the chapters, but then again I could be wrong) Im glad you like the character Elli!

**DiaryAnjo or RisingSunRemix:** lol xD

**green-road:** *eyes sparkles* you really mean it? *gets smacked* lol thank you very much!!! Lol he's growing mold and mushrooms, want some? xD (yah, Sena is so adorable!)

**marsnmonkey:** lol too true! (but personally I think everyone is weird in a way)

**ObliviusMoon:** I'm glad you like him! Hiruma is aweshome!! I'm sure everyone will be fine (I don't have the heart to kill any of them off lol) Kyaa! Thank you very much! ;__;

GRaaaaahhhhh!!!

i are sorry i have failed you guys with this chapter ;__;

i tried to make this chapter longer but it wouldnt come out for some reason, like as if saying that this is it now work on the next chapter!

i should really work on making these chapters longer

* * *

Hiruma and Musashi ran towards the direction where they heard the gunshot. They skidded to a stop and ended up hiding behind bleachers and crates when the saw the scene before them.

There was a young kid with dark black hair about their age, wearing a suit, while the two men next to him were holding their guns pointed at Sena and Elli. Elli glared at them while Sena just looked uncaring and emotionless.

"Its been a while since I've seen you, Sena," the boy sneered.

"You didn't think you could live to be head of the family do you?!"

'_You mean they're family?!'_

Sena rolled his eyes in response.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to be head of the family?"

"So? I still need to get rid of you just in case!" the boy said, as if he needed to use an excuse to just get rid of Sena.

"You need to? Or does your mother, my aunt, need to? Haku, you should know that even if I did die, you still wouldn't be head of the family since you're not the eldest nor did grandpa even pick the heir yet."

"Shut up!! I'm getting tired of listening to you talk!" Haku screamed, becoming impatient. He pulled a gun from his pocket, which signaled his men to start shooting.

Right when Haku made the motion to pull out his gun, Elli and Sena started moving also. Elli ran forward and punched the first man right in the nose, breaking it in the process, and twirled around to send a spinning kick to the other man. He then held the first man in a tight head-lock position, cutting off his airway.

Sena practically flew backwards when he moved, as he threw two throwing knives in their direction. The first knife flew and became lodged right into the section above the second man's shoulder, preventing him from trying to injure and kill Elli, as Elli was busy suffocating the first guy. The second knife sliced right through Haku's hand, forcing him to drop the gun as he screamed in pain.

Haku glared hatefully at Sena as he held his now bleeding hand. He growled and attempted to try and run towards Sena and hit him but was held back by Elli.

"Man, for a someone who's supposed to be a bad guy, you sure suck at it," Elli stated, having no problems with holding Haku back.

"Let me go you filthy bastard!" Haku screamed as he struggled to escape from Elli's grasp.

"Can I knock him upside the head?" Elli asked Sena, tempted to knock the crap out of the little tart. Sena just sighed and shook his head. Then Elli noticed something.

"Hey, where's your third bodyguard, you little snot?" Elli asked Haku, shaking him as he did so.

"Graaahhh! Unhand me! NOW!"

"I didn't hear you say please," Elli said, in a sing-song voice.

The third bodyguard had been hiding around just in case the plan went wrong and was now about to strike. Unfortunately for him, he didn't exactly think that the devil incarnate and a certain construction worker would discover him. And knock the crap out of him.

"So what do we do with him?" Elli asked, still holding onto Haku, as he watched Hiruma and Musashi proceed to knock out the third guy.

"We can let Jung handle him, he'll know what to do," Sena responded, waving his hand. Haku paled at the sound of Jung's name.

Jung was not only Sena's former caretaker and current bodyguard, but he was also one of the best and was apparently very overprotective of his charge. He also had strong connections with both Sena and his grandfather, whom was the current head of the family.

Usually those with underling or servant status or those who served under the family or in the family business would have to obey all of the members of the family. Those like Jung, Ella and Elli were an exception because they were of high skill and status. Jung with a higher status because he had been with them longer. Plus they only wanted to serve under Sena's side of the family.

Elli smirked knowing that Haku would be in so much trouble now.

* * *

Elli had told Sena to go back with Hiruma and Musashi and that he would catch up with them later, after he finished cleaning up.

'_You two better not try anything!'_ was the last thing they heard him say, before they left. Hiruma and Musashi hadn't responded to what Elli said, so no promises.

"So your own family is after you because they want the position of the head and leader of the family business?" Musashi asked.

"Only my cousins and their parents. There's nothing to worry about though," Sena replied, as he thought about it.

"There better not be anything to fucking worry about, except for the upcoming game with the fucking American team, fucking shrimp!" Hiruma said. Despite what he said though, he was actually a little worried about Sena's well being.

'_I am not fucking worried, damn it!'_

'_Of course you're not.'_

Sena smiled at what Hiruma said, his worries about his family issues replaced with his enjoyment with football and their upcoming game.

Before anything else could be said, they had already reached the football club house and the rest of the team had been waiting there for them. Cereberus trotted over to greet them by attempting to either bite or lick them.

"Thank goodness you're all okay!" Mamori said, hugging them. Sena responded by hugging back, smiling and laughing while Musashi didn't do anything. She had attempted to hug Hiruma, but he had pushed her away by pointing his gun at her.

The rest of the team began throwing questions like _'where did you go'_, _'where have you been'_ and _'are you okay?'_

Sena tried to answer all of their questions, but then it got confusing so he just ended up smiling, laughing and nodding at them.

"Today's been a fucking long day, so why don't you fucktards go home and rest. I'll fucking see you tomorrow," Hiruma said, dismissing them as soon as they were satisfied in making sure that the three were okay. Some of them were a bit surprised that Hiruma had even let them go home, half expecting him to force them to face his training of hell. Soon most of them went home, some more quickly than others for fear that Hiruma would change his mind.

Hiruma was packing up while Sena waited outside for Elli's arrival, since Elli did say that he would meet up with them later.

When Elli arrived, he took a peek into the football clubhouse, while Sena played with Cereberus for a while. Elli's eyes widened when he recognized the doll that was currently hanging out of Hiruma's sports bag.

'_It couldn't be! Yomi?!'_

"Oi, fuck tart, you fucking need something?" Hiruma asked, none too politely as he zipped up the bag. But then again when is he ever polite?

"Where did you get that doll?" Elli questioned him. Hiruma quirked an eyebrow and then grinned in amusement.

"Kekeke, why do you fucking need to know?"

"Because no one has that doll, Yomi, except for Sena. And Yomi disappeared like 5-6…years…ago," Elli said, his sentence slowing to a stop. His eyes widened in realization.

'_No way… But that means…'_

Before Elli could say anything else on the subject, Hiruma had already picked up all of his stuff and was out the door.

"Ne, Elli! Are you done looking around the clubhouse?" Sena asked.

"Che. Hurry the fuck up! I need to fucking lock the door before I go! I don't need no dumb shits walking in and taking anything!" Hiruma yelled.

Elli quickly exited the clubhouse and Hiruma locked the door.

"Something wrong Elli? You don't look to happy," Sena asked, concerned. Elli shook his head while mumbling something inaudible. Elli then glared at Hiruma.

"I won't lose to you! I'll win this battle of love!!" Elli exclaimed, pointing a finger at Hiruma. Sena looked at him confused, but amused at the same time.

'_Elli is just so animated.'_

Hiruma turned to him and smirked.

"Really? Cause I think you've already fucking lost," Hiruma replied as he walked away, laughing all the while.

* * *

Again i apologize that this chapter is so short

but i do hope that you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully the next one will be a lot longer (glares at self)


	14. Chapter 12

**Review Reply To:**

**marsnmonkey:** lol now hes going to have to grow more mushrooms in his corner of gloom, and with Cereberus… I have no idea how you play with a dog like that… maybe if you bribe him with food?

**ObliviusMoon:** Yes! What Hiruma wants, Hiruma gets lol. Im glad you enjoyed the chapter!!! __

**Bar-Ohki:** that's kinda the problem eh heh… ^__^;; I tend not to plan things out and just go with the flow…yup this is going to bite me in the butt later… but im glad you liked the chapter! And thank you very much for the advice and suggestions!! (ill to think these things over…)

**Nyukisan10:** im glad you liked the chapter!! Btw whats Vongola? Lol oops! I forgot all about Yamato! He'll come back later though (at least he should be…)

**SweetCaroline91:** eh heh heh…(turns away from eyes nervously, *sweats*) Im glad you enjoyed the chapter!! I love the idea! Thanks for the suggestion!! +__+ I hope I get some inspiration soon too…

**animefreak7574:** most likely, well maybe? Lol I seriously need to plan these things…

**Kitsurugi Kou:** Im glad you enjoyed the chapter!!! ^__^ lol Elli's going to have serious issues with this competition thing

**aylbro:** I'm glad you enjoyed it so far!!!

**green-road:** sorry about the shortness of the chapter but im glad you enjoyed it! Lol Elli really does seem like the type of person you can easily tease huh?

again i apologize for this extra short chappie

unexpectedly i have become busy in school work (where the hell is it coming from?!) so i find myself not having the time to type up the chapter between school, dad hogging computer, and school work

so... yeah.... it was either not update for like probably a long long long time or update with an extra short chapter.... choices choices

again sorry for the short chapter!!

* * *

"Kekeke, you damn brats better start training!" Hiruma said, waving a couple of passports in front of their faces. The team seemed a bit confused.

"What the heck are the passports for?" Jumonji asked.

"Kekeke, weren't you dumbasses paying attention? If the American team doesn't beat us by 10 points then they don't fucking return to America and if we don't fucking beat the American team by 10 points then we have to fucking leave Japan! So we've got one fucking month to train!"

"WHAT?!?!"

"What the fuck are you standing there for?! Get a fucking move on!"

* * *

"And that's why I've been coming home late," Sena explained to Jung, Ella and Elli. He had been training with the rest of the team until late at night. The three bodyguards had the exact same reaction as the team when they heard this.

"WHAT?!"

Sena had to place his hands over his ears in order to block out most of the noise, and removed them once he was sure that they had quieted down a bit.

"I know it sounds bad, but I'm sure everything will be fine…I hope," Sena replied. When he looked up to his caretakers, he saw that they were currently having a conversation with each other and checking if each still had their passports.

"I know Jung still has his passport, because he tends to travel back and forth a lot. I think mine's still in my suitcase so I'll have to check later. Elli, do you still have your passport on you?" Ella asked.

"He probably lost it again, so we'll have to get him a new one," Jung replied to Ella. Elli glared at him and began to shake his fist at him.

"I did not! I still have it…I think."

Sena sweatdropped.

"Besides, why would we need passports if Sena's team is gonna win?" Elli asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure if we will win," Sena said.

"The American team is most likely full of people with strength, speed, and smarts. From this point on the teams we will be facing against will only get tougher and tougher."

Although he said it as if it was a bad thing, they caught something like a twinkle of excitement and anticipation in Sena's eyes.

* * *

Early in the morning, one day, there was a crowd forming at the football field. It turns out that they were currently watching someone kicking footballs, with great accuracy, in between the goal posts. It turned out to be Sasaki Kotaro of the Bando Spiders, who was only there to challenge Musashi to see which of them was the better kicker.

Kurita accidentally knocked over Miyake and Muro of the soccer team, when he tried to squeeze through the crowd and to the football field.

"Sorry about that!"

Muro grumbled and when he noticed that Sena and Monta, who were also on the football team, he attempted to trip them with his foot. Monta tripped but was able to regain his footing with his monkey-like reflexes.

Sena, whether he was aware or not, stomped on the guy's foot. Hard.

"AUUGGH! Watch where you're stepping!" Muro shouted, even though he had been the one to stick out his foot.

Either Sena hadn't heard him or he just ignored him, because he kept walking without even turning around to apologize like he usually did when he did something wrong. And then he somehow tripped over thin air. Again. Luckily Musashi was nearby and was able to catch him.

The next few minutes were spent trying to get Kotaro to leave the field so that they could practice, while Kotaro tried to get Musashi to compete with him. The only thing that Musashi did was pick at his ear.

"That's not smart!!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said that's not smart!!"

"Shut the fuck up and **leave** already, damn comb head!! You're being a damn nuisance!!"

"Comb head?! That doesn't even make sense!!"

"Hiruma! What have I told you about cursing!!"

"Not a damn thing!!! Now get outta the fucking way, damn manager!!"

"Ah-hah! I am still the greatest! Why don't you compete with the great me?"  
"Shut up onii-chan!!"

"Die fucking idiots!!"

"Everybody duck and cover!! He's got a bazooka!!"

"That's definitely not smart!"

"AAAUUUGHHH!!!"

"HIRUMA!!!"

"KEKEKEKE!!"

* * *

A few days had already passed after that incident with only a couple more until the game against the Americans. Word was already going around that the NASA Aliens had already arrived in Japan.

Sena was now currently walking towards Kurita's home, which was a temple. Kurita had invited Sena and Monta to join him and Komusubi, that way they could go to early morning practice together. Sena had told them that he would meet them there because he had to get some stuff. Jung, Ella and Elli had suggested that they escort him there, well, Elli had insisted, but Sena declined. This of course, made Elli upset, which led to a tantrum and an attempt at stalking.

'_For his own good,'_ he had said. Luckily for Sena, Jung and Ella restrained Elli from doing so and trapped and locked Elli in some random closet that was in the house. With Elli kicking and screaming the entire time.

Just when he saw the entrance to the temple, something plopped right on top of his head.

"Huh?"

Although he was afraid to find out what had dropped on his head, he reached up anyway and grabbed what felt like a piece of cloth. When he looked at it, it turned out to be a white headband, with a black panther sewn on it along with the word 'PANTHER'. He also noticed that it had some smudges on it as if it had been used like a rag. Sena looked up, confused, and wondering where it had come from.

Sena looked around, then shrugged and shoved it into his pocket.

'_I guess it wouldn't do to throw it away…might as well wash it too, looks kinda dirty…'_

Sena then headed towards and then into the temple, planning on washing the headband after he got settled.

* * *

D:

come on inspiration, where the heck are you!!

there is just too little time....


	15. Side Story: A Day Without You

**Review Reply To:**

**animefreak7574:** lol, now that you've reminded me…just thinking of the fall tournaments makes me wanna faint lol…and the drama and problems too ^_^;;;;

**stardom:** I know me neither! And im the one who's typing this story up! How weird is that?

**what the gaaah:** I'm happy to hear that you love the story! ;_; yeah I guess it is a bit strange isn't it? I didn't really think about it huh? ^_^;;;

**green-road:** lol true… how is Elli going to get out of the closet? (lol there's a pun there) man, with all the stuff listed that I need to type up and reach the end of this story (which isn't gonna be anytime soon), I think I just might shrivel up and die (and probably not gonna be anytime soon either)

**MikhailAlaude:** lol now there's an idea *imagines Hiruma shooting everyone*

**ObliviusMoon:** sorry about the shortness; im glad that you still like it though ;_;

**Bar-Ohki:** I think I already thought about the second question; but when it comes to the first question, I'm like…OH SHIT! D: lol thanks for the idea and reminder!

**XD:** I'm glad you find it interesting! Hope you stick around!

**CrisscrossAnime:** lol I guess that's because they appear in the fanfic the most, and yes they do I think

**Kitsurugi Kou:** lol its ok! There's no such thing as a late review! Yeah they are overprotective, but I think that's what I was going for ^_^

**purple-flavored-gum my bear:** maaaybe lol, truthfully im just winging it as I go along (not such a great idea as you can see) only the little things are ever planned out for some reason -_-;; I tried to check out Katekyo Hitman Reborn one time but for some reason I just couldn't get past the first 2 or three pages of the manga, and now for some reason im just too lazy to read or watch any manga and anime anymore, unless I buy it; but I guess I'll think about trying it again once I can get myself back into anime/manga but right now my mind is leaning more towards cartoons….

**grinju:** *pants* I tried your suggestion of going after inspiration and tackling it down but I don't think it worked (that would be my fault considering how out of shape I am lol) my inspiration is inhuman so that's going to be a little more harder than chasing down an actual person named inspiration; I'm glad you enjoy the story though! I hope you stick around

**aylbro:** well wait no longer (unless its for the next update lol)

**KuraiHikaru:** your welcome, and thaaank yooou for reviewing! Yesh people who can cook are awesome! (even if its just toast and eggs lol) again,thank you, you are too kind!

**RoxxorzBoxxerz:** thank you for the review! Lol maybe next time it will be mushsena

**Yusuke kun:** I will do my best! Thank you for the support!

**autumnannette19:** I don't know! I really don't!

**CH0C0CANDYZ:** awww shucks, im glad you like it! COOKIES!

my excuse for not updating (please go to the line break if you don't feel like reading the excuse lol, you know the drill by now don't you?):

graaahhh! I apologize for not updating for so long! Apparently I had a lot of work to do so I didn't exactly have the time to sit down and actually think about the story (which basically means I forgot….) then I loafed around, and did nothing, and then got busy again, and then loafed around some more….. then got distracted (british stuff sure is addicting…) and then loafed around some more… curse you laziness

then after reading some recent reviews (which made me quite guilty lol) I decided that I should actually update now that I had the time (which was a long, long time ago…) then I found out that I had forgotten some stuff about the story so I had to reread what I had wrote (imagine my horror when I read through the crap I wrote….man what the hell was I thinking?...you guys are too nice….) and then there goes writer's block….so yeah…now here we are…. inspiration….where are you?

Unfortunately this isn't really a continuation of the chapter, it's a short extra. A very short extra…..

You guys still there?

* * *

While Sena was away for the day at a friend's house, er, temple, his ever so faithful bodyguards and caretakers are meanwhile… were attempting to look after the house…

Ella stared into space, deep in thought as she did the grocery shopping. Although the young master was over at his friend's house, that didn't mean that the fridge should be empty when he returned home. So here she was buying the necessary goods that were 'needed' at the house, while Jung stayed with Elli, just in case Elli escaped and ran off in search for the young master. Again.

'_Honestly, that boy needs to stop proclaiming his undying love to the young master and direct his energy to something more useful and productive,'_ Ella thought, gently shaking her head to herself as she looked through the colorful variety of fruits.

She picked out a couple of delicious red apples and some sweet yellow ones and sweet ripened strawberries, remembering a time when Elli had landed himself in the hospital and the young master had brought in yellow and red bunny apple slices. The young master had also brought her strawberries, whispering to her in a joking way on how he didn't know how she could handle Elli like she did, when he was such a handful sometimes. Elli had had a field day that day despite the fact that his left leg had been in a cast for some time and that he couldn't accompany the young master until his leg had fully healed.

Ella also picked out some mangoes and pineapples and placed them in the cart. They weren't ripe yet, but they had the time to wait for the fruit to sweeten and be enjoyed. For reasons unknown to her, both Jung and the young master had a soft spot for the two fruits. But it was always amusing to watch them devour the pineapples together and then later complain of a stinging tongue afterward.

So many different things here brought back old memories of when the young master was so young and so curious of the world around him. Like those tiny, colorful plastic chairs that were made for children to sit in, and if you weren't a child then your butt would get stuck to it while you made an attempt to stand. Good times.

Ella picked out a couple more items before deciding that the grocery shopping was done, like some cabbage and carrots and meat, rice, salt, pepper and sugar and some knives. She did admire the stainless steel of kitchen knives and it didn't help that Jung always liked cleaning and shining those types of items. Although most of the time, they were weapons and not kitchen ware.

As she leisurely strolled to the check out with her full shopping cart, oblivious to the many stares of attraction and/or jealousy that were directed her way by the locals of the store, Ella couldn't help but think that she was forgetting something… something important… and something about spiders….

At home, Jung quietly sat at the dining table in the kitchen, content with reading the newspaper and completing the puzzles that went along with it and drinking his tea, while ignoring a screeching Elli. Who was still stuck in the closet.

"Let me out of here Jung! I know you're out there!" Elli screamed as he banged on the door. Jung continued to ignore him, sipping his tea peacefully. He also ignored the how the door almost burst off of its hinges because of the pounding that Elli was currently giving it. He could almost hear the closet door crying in pain.

"I know you can hear me! Let me out or else!" Elli continued. Jung rolled his eyes and snorted at the unfinished threat, wondering if leaving Elli in there was worth the screaming and whining.

It had been quite some time since the young master had left to go over to a friends house, and Elli had been in the closet since. Heh… in the closet…and now he's trying to come out…

"Let me- YIIIIAAHHHHH!"

Jung jumped slightly at the high pitch scream that came from the closet, followed by a few thumps as though Elli was struggling with something.

"AHHH! Spider! It's a Spider! HEELLP!"

Despite Elli's obvious distress and cries for help, Jung's only reaction was to chuckle softly, shake his head and continue to read the newspaper.

"EEEEYYYAAAHH! There's an even bigger one over there!"

'_Ahhh…. Like music to my ears,'_ Jung thought cheerfully as he sipped his tea, acting as if all was right in the world, while Elli screamed his heart out in fear. Which, to him, it probably was.

Ella continued to think for a moment as she paid for the groceries and packed it into the car. Even as a random stranger tried to flirt with her, she continued to wonder what she was forgetting. The poor man received a black eye and a bloody nose for his trouble.

'_Oh well, probably not that important,'_ she thought as she climbed into the car. Ella buckled on her seat belt and began her drive home.

* * *

Again, i apologize, but unfortunately i have no idea where this is going and dont know when the next time i will update... and yes i know i still need to work on the length of these chapters...


End file.
